Under the sea
by Akihiro1123
Summary: Katsu Mukaido is starting school on the surface, he is excited about it and it is his first time. With an overprotective cousin, a friend whose in love with him as well as his other close friends having their own love problems. Oh, and the fact everyone is mistaking his amazement for love. just what is the naïve boy supposed to do? Yaoi HikariXKatsu Kaname, Tsumugu, Chisaki, Manaka
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. I'm Akihiro and this is my very first Yaoi story. **_

_**Please thank Makkin for editing this. **_

_**Thank 'Katiesky' for my cover picture. She's an awesome artist. If you'd like a cover-picture go and message her. She does it for free.**_

_**Um. If you have already read this and is just looking at it again, then please read the following, if not and is just reading it now then go ahead and ignore this. Okay, so I've re-edited the chapters to have a better track of them. For example. Before, Chapter 1 and 2 are from episode 1 only with my own twist on it, I've edited them together so now chapter one holds every concept from the first chapter. It will be the same onward. I hope you understand. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

Chapter 1

_"He just wouldn't get through life without me. He's such a klutz, always tripping and making a mess. He needs me just as much as I need him to keep me level; to keep me from falling into the dark end…"_

The small boy squealed loudly, rubbing his hair. His round blue eyes sparkled as he easily washed away the white bubbles from his hair. Just that morning, being the clumsy dolt he is, spilled the morning food all over himself just after cooking it all. Mentally sobbing once again, he stood quickly and ran his fingers through his light hazelnut hair colored hair once more and sniffed. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late and would probably be yelled at again. Whining to himself, the boy spun around and watched as the white and black family baby whale swam past his window. Peering out the glass, he smiled at the beautiful sight he always got in the morning. His window had the best view in Shioshishio. He could see the whole sea-village from there; he loved to sit and watch as the sea animals swam past his window.

"Katsu? If you don't move out, you'll be late on your first day!"

Hearing the voice from below, the boy let out a loud squeal. "KYAA!" The woman standing in the kitchen looked up to the roof and flinched at her son's cry, which was followed by a few thumps before the loud sound of feet running down the stairs. The small child rushed past the kitchen door. Just like everyone in Shioshishio, the young boy had bright, sea-like eyes that sparkled innocently. Brown locks framed his cherry-shaped face with a pair of bug-like antennae sticking out the top and, like the only four other children his age, was dressed in a bright blue and white sailor shirt with black pants.

"Bye~" he yelled over his shoulder, slamming the front door as he went.

Spinning around, he gently touched his baby whale, which quickly came to greet him. Laughing softly, he pecked the top of his head and rubbed his rubbery skin. "Bye," he whispered gently, turning around. With as much strength as he could, he kicked himself off the sea-bed, shooting himself into the sea-water. Pressing his legs together, he arched his body and swam like a fish through the water, moving away from his home. His eyes saddened at the loud whimpering from the whale behind him. "I'll be back before noon, Uppa," he called, gracefully turning around and waving at the black and white whale. "Stay home."

With that said, he spun back around and pushed himself forward. He smiled at the passing sea-people who greeted him. "Good morning Katsu." A small child waved up at him. His bright blue eyes sparkled up at him, dressed in a white shirt with black shorts.

"Morning, Miharu." He nodded and ran past him, briefly ruffling Miharu's hair before running down the beautiful pathway. He quickly swung himself around the corner towards the bridge leading out from the village. His eyes narrowed a little at the three figures standing there; a beautiful female with long, curly purple hair pulled up into a side ponytail with two streaks of purple of hair hanging over her shoulders, framing her own sea-blue eyes. She stood with a mother-like pose, holding her book bag in front of her. She too was dressed in a bright blue and white sailor clothing, though her uniform was a knee-length dress. Leaning against the bridge-pillar was a male. He was one of the most beautiful boys in the village; his bright blue eyes stood out from his blonde hair, which looked as if the sun itself had kissed it. With pale, flawless skin, the boy's cheeks flushed a light pink color. He wore the same uniform as Katsu. Lastly, standing with his arms crossed was another boy. Unlike the other boy, he was cute with messy reddish hair that hid his sky-blue eyes. His eyes were half-lidded with his cheeks puffed out, revealing that he was annoyed at the moment, dressed in the regular uniform, only without the blue bow on his chest. Both boys held their backpacks, only the blonde had his on his back while the other had his on the ground, leaning back against his legs.

When he landed in front of them, the three taller teenagers raised their heads. Katsu held his head down and bit his bottom lip, preparing himself for what was to come and, as he expected, he was grabbed roughly by the shoulders. "Katsu you're late!" a boyish voice snapped, shaking him. Squealing at being shook, Katsu looked up at the redheaded boy and pouted; he hated upsetting him.

"Hikari, you're hurting him!" the purple-haired girl snapped, pushing the redhead away from the shorter boy. She shielded Katsu like a protective mother and shook her head disappointedly at Hikari, who pouted and crossed his arms stubbornly.

The blonde walked up to Katsu, placed his hand on top of his head, and sighed. He looked at Hikari and the purple-haired girl. "I really wish we could have at least one calm morning." He sighed once more and ran his other hand through his hair.

Shaking, Katsu blinked his teary eyes and gazed around his friends. He gently reached up to the other boy's hand. Grasping it tightly, he tugged on it gently to gain his attention. "Kaname, where's Manaka? Wasn't she starting with us?" he questioned innocently about his cousin.

"Hm." Kaname nodded and smiled warmly at the boy. Katsu was the shortest in their little group, right next to his somewhat older cousin. Manaka was born just an hour before him. "She turned up in the wrong uniform, and you know how Hikari is." He chuckled and gently squeezed the shorter boy's hands reassuringly.

Looking back down the bridge with concerned eyes, Katsu frowned and whimpered. "I hope she's alright. Did Hikari make her cry again?" he asked and let out a startled squeal when Hikari stomped past him and grabbed his hand. He snatched it from Kaname and yanked the shorter boy after him.

"We're not waiting for her, so come on," he grunted, glaring out ahead. He growled lightly when he heard Katsu ask weakly if that was a yes. "And I didn't make her cry!"

Chuckling, Kaname smiled and followed after the two. It was a normal sight; everyday, the same thing; either be him or even Katsu's cousin. Hikari got jealous over anything; it was obvious to everyone but Katsu and Manaka that the redhead had feelings for the shortest boy in the village. He wondered what Manaka would do if she found out Hikari was playing for the other team, for her beloved cousin, who she sheltered from anyone outside their circle. In a way, she was a lot like Hikari when it came to Katsu. Hearing a soft sigh, he looked to the girl trailing behind. He smiled sadly for her. Despite the fact Hikari wanted somebody else—a male—the purple-haired girl only wanted Hikari. "Triangles everywhere." he thought with a slight pout. "Poor Chisaki…"

"Ow-Ow." Katsu whimpered, twisting his arm and flinching when Hikari tightened his grip around the pale arm. He yanked him forward with a stubborn huff followed by a 'quit whining; it doesn't hurt.' Narrowing his own eyes, Katsu also huffed. "It does!" he snapped back at the taller boy, who gave him a look over his shoulder.

Seeing such a look on the boy's face made the short hazelnut boy step on his own foot, sending him tumbling against Hikari's back. Both boys fell to the sea-bed with a loud thump. "Okay. That may have hurt." Hikari groaned, opening his eyes to find himself on all fours above Katsu, who was looking ahead in a daze, not realizing he was staring blankly up into Hikari's eyes. Hikari blushed and quickly scrambled away from the short boy, his face turning redder by the minute. "S-S-Sorry!"

"Katsu?" Chisaki squealed, running past Hikari to the boy still lying on his back. Crouching above the brunette, her eyes filled with concern, she helped the boy sit upright and scanned him for cuts. "Katsu? Are you okay?" she asked, touching his left arm when she noticed a red patch.

"They're pretty…" he mumbled in a daze, blinking his eyes and turning his attention to Chisaki. "Huh?"

Smiling in relief, wondering what was so pretty, Chisaki sighed and helped the boy to his feet. "Never mind. Don't worry about it," she hummed and turned her wondering gaze to Hikari, whose face burned a brighter color.

"Hikari?" Kaname asked, tilting his head as he leaned down in front of him. He reached out and offered Hikari his hand. He blushed and shook his head, pushing it away as he stood.

"Never mind. Let's just go." he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. Without another look at Katsu and Chisaki, he carried on down the bridge towards the surface, the others quietly following behind. Peering out above the water, Katsu watched as the three taller teenagers walked up the steps from the beach. He smiled at the bright blue sky and quickly swam after them.

Kaname looked at Katsu and noticed he was still standing in the shallow area of the beach. The water circled around his feet; the top half of his body already dry. "Ah, I forgot that this is the first time Katsu has been above the water." He smiled, watching with awe at the expression on the younger boy's face. The first time experiencing something so great was truly beautiful.

"I was worried with how he'd react to all of this. I thought it might be too soon for him. My first time above the sea was when I went to the store with my mother. I was so nervous that I gripped her hand tightly and turned both our hands blue." Chisaki laughed, holding her free hand to her face as she laughed. Kaname smiled as he admired her, watching as the sunlight covered her body and made her shine. "I thought that coming up and going straight to school for the whole day would be a strain on him."

"It won't be a strain on him; he has us," Hikari replied stubbornly. Both the girl and boy turned their attention to the redhead. They looked at the heart-wrenching image that would be burned into their heads for a long time: Hikari didn't look upset or angry; he looked calm as he stared down at the brunette, his bright blue eyes reflecting the sunlight. Hikari breathed softly, noticing that Katsu looked beautiful surrounded by the shining water and the glowing sun above him. Hikari admired his beauty, his chest clenched as he watched the emotions flick across his blue eyes.

After a couple more seconds, Katsu closed his eyes and turned around. He gently pushed a few strands of hair out of his face as he made his way to the beach steps. He touched his backpack, tugging on the straps as he ascended. Once he climbed the first couple of steps, he turned around and sat down, staring out at the sea once more. It was so overwhelming. He wanted to run back home and hide underneath his bed, but he knew that not only would Hikari hunt him down and drag him back by his hair, but Manaka would also be on his case. Although she was a small cry baby, the girl was still scary to him; he hid from the girl more than once when she disagreed with something he had done. She'd probably skin him alive if he didn't wait for her.

Pouting, he rested his head into his hands, elbows resting against his knees as he hunched over. "Why is it always me? She never gets all worked up over anybody else," he whimpered. His older cousin was bubbly, kind, and cute, but also a cry baby, who allowed everyone to walk over her. However, she stuck up for him; she could be described as a bloody shark when she got really angry. He tilted his head as he watched the sun shimmer, making the sea sparkle brighter.

"It's because she cares." Blinking at the words, Katsu let out a little sound, lifting his head as he watched Hikari sit down next to him with a drastic sigh. He rested his head against his right fist, his blue eyes half-lidded. "Looking after you makes her feel more grown up. She feels responsible for you, despite the fact that she needs to be looked after too," he added with a chuckle and turned his head to look at the boy curled up next to him. Katsu blinked his eyes and blushed at the heart-stopping smile Hikari directed at him, he noticed that the sun caught his blue eyes just right, making them sparkle. In that moment, the young boy realized Hikari was truly beautiful. "So don't make that expression. Okay? It makes you look like a blowfish," he teased and laughed as Katsu snapped out of whatever daze he got into and blushed.

"I am not a blowfish!" he squealed, swinging his fist at the redhead, who ducked and laughed more when he tried to splash water at his face.

Chisaki wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad about what was transpiring in front of her. She loved the red-haired boy and yet, all Hikari could see was Katsu. Sometimes she wished he wasn't so innocent and cute. She wished deeply that Hikari wasn't in love with him.

Her eyes lowered and her heart throbbed with pain at the sight; she remembered when they all were young, when she first noticed that Hikari was in love with him; it was an innocent thing, something that could be mistaken as innocent young love. It happened when they were all playing with the catfish; Katsu had accidentally gotten stung by a jellyfish that had wandered up to them. Katsu, being the curiosity-filled child he was, went over to the purple fish and reached out to touch it. Hikari had moved faster then everyone, even Manaka who had practically thrown everyone out the way when Katsu screamed. By the time she got there, Hikari was already tending to him. Chisaki was so worried, but it melted away as she watched Hikari tend to him; she watched as the child held his hand, and how he easily cheered his tear-stained face up before giving him a cheesy and sloppy kiss. She saw that it was aimed for his cheek, but Katsu turned his head at the wrong moment and it got his lips instead. It was each boy's first kiss. She thought it was funny when both jumped back blushing, but she then noticed Hikari smiling very happy and shyly; a smile she had only seen on her mom and dad after they kissed. That's when she knew; she knew he was in love.

"Chisaki?" Kaname asked, placing his hand gently on her shoulder. Just like Chisaki, who sometimes wished Katsu wasn't around, he wished Hikari wasn't around. He knew it was a selfish wish since Hikari wasn't only his best friend, but he wasn't interested in the purple-haired girl next to him. It was so frustrating that she only looked at Hikari and never at him, the one who was always there for her, always supporting her. Still she ignored him, favoring Hikari's company. "We're all in the same light; always in the same boat, wanting something we can't have. Sooner or later, Manaka will be joining us in here. I wonder when Katsu will join, if he ever does," he thought to himself, hardening his gaze.

She jumped a bit, startled, when Kaname touched her shoulder. Looking at him, she smiled at his concern. "I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Kaname." She nodded, her eyes shimmering in the sunlight.

Everyone suddenly jumped with racing hearts when they heard a familiar squeal. Turning their heads, their eyes widened. "M-M-Manaka!" Katsu gasped, soaking-wet from his water-fight with Hikari, who was equally wet. Katsu watched with large eyes as his beloved cousin was reeled from the sea by a net. He turned his head to look at a rather handsome teenager boy who held the handle to the fishing-net. The boy had shaggy brown, almost black hair that almost covered his dark amber eyes. He had tan skin from spending a lot of time in the sun. He was dressed in a white cotton-button up shirt with red stripes up his sides. A red undershirt could be seen underneath his button up shirt with black skinny-jeans.

Kaname looked from the human boy to Manaka, his eyes sparkling as he tilted his head. "Oh, welcome to our boat, Manaka," he thought to himself, watching the expression that came over the other short teenager's face. Straight out of a fairy-tale, the fish-girl fell for the human boy.

"…He's cute…" a soft voice whispered, just loud enough for the three teenagers by him to hear. The teenagers turned to look at Katsu and noticed the red cheeks. Hikari stared at the short brunette with disbelief, blinking his eyes at the boy, his mouth opening as pain flickered past his eyes.

"Katsu…" he whispered. His eyes turned to the human boy, who was still looking at Manaka.

Kaname tilted his head as he observed Katsu. He had red cheeks with a small smile as he looked at the new boy. He frowned and looked at Manaka and the human boy, and then returned his gaze to Katsu and smiled. "One leg in the boat and one leg out."

~#~#~#~

"Namiji Middle School was closed down and its students are now being integrated into Mihama. I'm sure you'll all get along splendidly. Now then, go on and introduce yourselves."

Standing in a perfect line in front of the class, Katsu tilted his head, he blushed a little when Manaka grabbed his hand becasue a few students laughed at it. He shyly glanced up at the board behind him and noticed their names had been written above them. He and Manaka shared the same last name, Mukaido; their fathers were brothers. Sighing, he closed his eyes a little, his cheeks light pink underneath everyone's gaze, before he turned his attention to look around the class. His eyes widened a little when he saw the boy from before who had caught his cousin with a fishing net. He admired the boy greatly and was happy that Manaka had finally met somebody. He was unaware that Hikari, standing right next to him, had noticed the look he had sent the boy and had glared with an annoyed expression. He crossed his arms and ducked his head with half-lidded eyes.

Standing at the front of line, Chisaki nervously played with her fingers as she bowed her head. "I-I'm Hiradaira Chisaki," she introduced herself, silently annoyed that she had stuttered. "I hope I can get used to life on the surface quickly." She smiled and bowed, mentally patting herself on the back. "Better," she thought to herself. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Isaki Kaname." He smiled and waved at the class, his blonde hair bouncing with each of his movements. He was amused when a few of the female students blushed. "Hello there," he said before blinking when the student started to laugh.

A male student in the back held his nose; he smiled brightly and flicked his head back. "Smells like fish in here!" he yelled loudly, making class erupt into laughter. "Man, sea people are so lame. They smell like rotting fish! Geez!"

Katsu blinked a little; he shook from the comment and lowered his head. He sniffed before looking over at Manaka. "M-Mana-chan?" he whispered, gaining her attention. Manaka was taller than him by an inch with long hazelnut hair pulled back slightly by a white ribbon; it framed her large blue eyes. Like Chisaki, she was dressed in a bright blue and white sailor dress. Hearing her nick-name, she turned her head and smiled at her baby cousin. "Do I smell like rotting fish?"

Suddenly, Manaka's eyes hardened. The cute, bubbly girl transformed into an angry shark and, just as she was about to speak to him, another voice cut through. Both jumped and turned to look at Hikari, who glared at the class. Manaka smiled at his words, her cheeks light red from embarrassment. Katsu was a little relieved that his cousin didn't snap at anyone, but embarrassed at how Hikari was acting. "Damn, it really does stink in here!" Hikari groaned, placing his hand onto his hip. His eyes narrowed, giving the expression that he was bored. In reality, however, he was far from it. He was restless, even thought he didn't notice it. "I'm Sakishima Hikari. People from the surface reek like pig," he sighed, lifting his other hand to his nose and throwing his head back.

"Nice to meet yah, piggies!" he yelled, throwing his hand out to make a peace sign.

"H-Hikari!" Katsu squealed, looking at him with wide eyes. He blushed deeper when the boy looked at him from corner of his eye.

"Katsu, you give 'em hell too!" he snapped.

Katsu jumped and looked back at the class. "H-Hell? I can't do-" he began, but was cut off when Hikari grabbed his shoulders.

"Just do it."

"Hello! I'm Manaka Mukaido and I hope to give you hell! Ah! I m-mean I hope we can be friends!" she squealed loudly, her hair flopping over her head as she bowed.

~#~#~#~

Katsu pouted a little. He lifted his arms and watched as the gym sleeves fell over his small hands. The gym uniform was a little big on him, baggy even. He turned his bright blue eyes onto the boy in front of him and smiled. "Thank you."

Kaname chuckled and rans his hand through Katsu's hazelnut locks. "Now you won't stand out as much. I'm not participating in P.E. today; I'm going to help Chisaki out." He nodded and watched in amusement when the short boy held out his arms and the clothing fell over his hands once more. "Sorry. It's a little big."

"Thanks." Katsu blushes, the boy always blushed, sometimes over nothing. He turned his gaze to the taller boy and held his arms up like a rabbit.

The blonde nodded. He looked around the locker-room before turning his gaze back onto the smaller boy. "Hikari was only trying to protect you."

"I know…" the hazelnut trailed of, rubbing his arms where Hikari had grabbed him. He sniffed a little and walked towards the room's window; he peered out from behind the blinders. "It's just that…he scares me sometimes…"

Following him, Kaname stood behind him and leaned forward to look out the window also. "Hm. He really is trying to look out for you. He cares a lot for you, so don't be afraid of him." The sun-kissed boy smiled, tilting his head as he watched the other boys run around the track. Both of them should've been out there, but Katsu didn't have a gym uniform yet, and he was allowed to help the boy find one.

"It's him…" he heard the boy whisper. Turning his head, Kaname looked towards the dark-haired boy from earlier that morning.

"You should also know…Hikari acts out because you're giving all of your attention to that boy instead of him."

"What?" Katsu blinked and turned his head to look at the boy who stared back at him with the same warm smile.

Shaking his head, Kaname rubbed him on the head once more. "Never mind. Don't think about it," he chuckled, holding a finger up as he spoke. "It'll confuse you more." he said, walking away to the door. Once he had left, Katsu looked back at the window to see Hikari speeding up behind the dark-haired boy.

"He acts out because of me?" he whispered softly and gasped when Hikari suddenly tripped and slammed into the other. "Hikari!"

_"I won't let the surface boy beat me! I won't allow him to win. I won't allow him to steal him away from me."_

~#~#~#~

Furiously, Hikari stomped down the road. His fists trembled, his eyes narrowed, and his teeth clenched together. He was enraged; he was beyond anger; he was fuming. He felt that it was impossible to win against that guy. Oh, how it annoyed him.

Trailing behind, head bowed guiltily, Katsu sniffed. He felt uneasy after his little talk with Kaname. He also felt a bit stupid because the older blonde always had to spell things out for him. He was also troubled because Hikari wouldn't look at him, let alone talk to him. Sighing to himself, he glanced weakly around the area the two were walking. Everything looked amazing, and he smiled a little before turning to look at Hikari ahead of him like he normally would.

"Hey! Hikari! Katsu!" a sugar-filled voice called out gently. Blinking his bright sea-eyes, the redhead turned his head and frowned as an older woman appeared from the store he was about to walk past. The woman looked to be in her early years with red hair matching his. Her hair was short with curls around her head, framing her own sea-eyes. She was dressed in a short sleeved pink shirt with skinny jeans, covered by a white apron. She smiled at him as she bent her body back from crouching down and looked at the two with a knowing smile. "Where's Manaka?" she asked, rubbing her hands against her apron.

Bending his leg a little as he stopped and stepped back, Katsu smiled at the older woman, his cheeks turning a light pink color. "Akari," he greeted, and bowed. Pouting, Hikari's eyes narrowed, and he turned his head with a stubborn snort.

"What are we, little kids? We don't have to go home together."

Smiling brightly, the older redhead leaned forward and swiftly grabbed her younger brother's nose. Hikari grumbled and twitched. He waved his hands around as she tugged on them. "You look like a child to me," she giggled, wiggling his nose.

Narrowing his eyes, Hikari puffed out his cheeks and slapped her hand away with a loud bellow of 'shut up'. Akari laughed louder as she stepped away from him.

Katsu bit back a laugh as he watched Hikari flare against Akari. He tilted his head and turned his gaze to observe the store she worked in. He wanted to go explore it; it would be the first time he saw a store above the sea. He eyed a few the boxes and blinked when he noticed two moving figures hiding behind a box in the alleyway next to the store. Leaning to the side, holding his backpack straps tightly, he shifted all his weight onto his left foot to peer around the box.

Two young girls sat huddled together. One had blonde hair pulled into twin ponytails. The other was bigger with hair framing her large half-lidded eyes. She was dressed in a little orange dress with a dark armless jacket and pink dolly-shoes with a matching backpack. The other girl was shorter with short black hair and bright grey eyes. She was dressed in a blue skirt with a white and blue shirt. Glancing back at the arguing siblings, he looked back at the two girls and smiled. Nodding his head in agreement with his thoughts, he carefully and slowly walked towards them, happy that it went unnoticed by the siblings.

Both girls were unaware of the approaching boy. They popped sticks gum into their mouths. Katsu stopped right behind them and crouched down to observe their work. "Chewing gum graffiti?" he asked, his voice soft and gentle. He giggled when both girls squealed and jumped. They snapped their heads around to look at him. The dark-haired girl relaxed at his soft and gentle smile while the other narrowed her eyes, uncertain of what to do. The boy didn't look mean like most of the older children, but she couldn't be sure.

"Hey? What are you two doing over there?" Hikari asked.

Katsu slowly looked back at them and stood straight, arms hung numbly as he looked at them. He noticed Akari's concerned expression as she looked upon the two girls.

The girls, who noticed they had been caught, puffed out their cheeks and glared at the older redhead. They quickly climbed over the wall. Katsu jumped at their fast movements, quickly moving forward and bending over the wall in time to see them run around a corner.

Sighing, Akari leaned back and placed her hands on her hips. "What did they do this time?" She frowned, walking towards Katsu and gently touching his shoulder. The boy looked back at her with shimmering blue eyes.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked with concern, looking up at his sister. "Akari? Chewing gum graffiti?" He pouted, looking at the funny words spelled with gum stuck to the wall. He crouched down and tried to read them. "What the…?"

Akari simply smiled warmly and crouched down as well. "Well, at least it's out of sight," she sighed, picking up the rappers to throw away. Katsu gasped and quickly bent down to help pick them up. He hummed softly and looked at the words. "I wonder what they were trying to write…'Get L'?" he said, tilting his head in thought.

"Get lost, maybe?" Akari added with a faraway look in her blue eyes. "When they go this far, I guess it does sting a little."

Frowning deeper, Hikari watched as Katsu discarded the wrappers and looked back at his sister. "Do you know those kids?"

"Never seen 'em before." Standing straight, Akari grinned and flicked her broomstick out at the two boys. "Should you two be getting home? Unless you're on a date…"

Both boys jumped. Hikari turned a bright red color and shook his head while Katsu simply stared ahead, his cheeks turning pink. "H-Hikari-" he began, turning his head to shyly look at the boy. He jumped when the boy suddenly placed his hand firmly on his head. "Shut up, Akari. You don't know what you're saying!" Hikari snapped, glaring at his older sister with a red face. Akari simply laughed and winked.

"You're on cooking duty today, Hikari." she said, changing the subject. Tilting her body, placing her free hand onto her hip and swirled the broom around to rest against her shoulder. "I'd like a light soup with fish or shellfish."

Removing his hand from Katsu's head, Hikari turned around and put his hands into his pockets. He snorted and threw his head up with a stubborn expression, the color in his cheeks fading to a light pink color. "Dinner tonight will be ginger grilled pork," he said, ignoring Akari's loud cry of protest.

Katsu blinked slowly, raising his hands to touch the spot where Hikari had pushed his head down. Gently running his hands over the spot, Katsu smiled shyly, his cheeks turning a dusty pink color. "Hikari acts out because of me…" he whispered, remembering what Kaname had said earlier that day. Running his hands down his head, his fingers gently moving against his warm cheeks. A soft smile spread across his face as his mind fell into deep thought of a certain red-haired boy.

"Did you say something, Katsu?" Akari's voice broke through his train of thought. Jumping, the hazelnut boy blinked his sea-eyes, but carried on smiling at the two.

"Nevermind," he hummed, shaking his head and twirling around as he began to walk back down the road. "Let's go, Hikari." He smiled brighter, turning around on the balls of his feet. The way the sun's rays covered him made him glow, his blue eyes shimmering beautifully.

"Yeah…" Hikari mumbled in a daze. Akari looked at the two and nudged her baby brother in the shoulders, snapping him out of the daze. Shaking his head, Hikari scratched his head. "See you later, Akari." He waved at her and ran to catch up to Katsu, who giggled and spun around to run ahead. "Hey! Katsu!" Hikari yelled, eyes widening before smirking. "Fine. Have it your way, then!" he laughed, charging after the shorter boy.

Both dove into the sea, Katsu panting lightly as he swam as fast as he could. His eyes sparkled as Shioshishio came into view. It was as beautiful, as always. Everything looked pearly white, glittering. Landing on the bridge leading back into the village, he squealed and tossed his arms up, jumping up and down lightly. "I won!"

Hikari slowly landed behind him. He stood numbly, watching as the boy celebrated. He didn't have the heart to tell the boy he had held back and allowed him to win because Katsu was normally weak and slow. Awe look crossed his face and his mouth opened a little, watching one of the most beautiful emotions he had ever seen take over Katsu's face: eyes closed with a beautiful smile and red cheeks. "Gorgeous…" he whispered and jumped when the brunette lowered his eyes and looked at him.

"Hikari?" Katsu asked, tilting his head. "Did you say something?"

Reeling back, Hikari shook his head. "No-no." He waved his hands before smirking and running past him. "You haven't won yet, Katsu. The first one to the center of the village is the winner."

Gasping, the brunette spun around and ran after him, moving his legs as fast as he could. "No fair, Hikari!" he cried, running up the steps and gracefully avoiding the seaweed trees. He yelped when he almost rammed into Hikari's back. Skidding to stop, the brunette gripped the redhead's shirt and tilted his head. "Hikari?"

Without really considering how close Katsu was, the redhead turned his head to look into a small hut. His blue eyes narrowed and turned to the hut. With a small growl, he began to walk towards the hut's doors. Dragging the worried brunette behind him, both stepped into the hut. Katsu blinked in surprise at the group of men sitting around a large round wooden table. There was a tea-pot in the middle that had the words 'Men's hut' written on it.

One of the men slammed his hand against the table, making it shudder under his weight. "I heard Manaka got fished up!" Hikari frowned as Katsu jumped and mumbled a soft 'Mana-chan' under his breath, both remembering the girl being pulled from the sea by a net. Hikari glared and let out a soft growl when the next man spoke, hatred clear in his tone.

"Those bastards are encroaching on your fishing grounds! They're fishing our fields empty."

"We already have it bad, thanks to the salt problems," another man growled, slamming his fist against the wood.

"Plus, they said they wouldn't do the Boatdrift Ceremony this year." Another nodded and crossed his arms with a disgusted look. He curled back his top lip and hissed. "They're unbelievable!"

Hikari sighed, his eyes softening as he glanced at the troubled expression on Katsu's face.

"Long ago, everyone lived in the sea. But then, marveling at the land, man abandoned the sea. He shed the clothing he needed to live in the sea, which had been given to him by the sea god. Man then faced many great hardships: droughts plagued him; he fought over fresh water. Some were convinced that the sea god was angry at man's ingratitude and greed, so they sent young girls out on little boats to sacrifice them to the sea god. That's how the Boatdrift Ceremony began. These days, they use rice and sweets instead of sacrificing people. Supposedly, we are all the offspring of the sea god and those sacrificial maidens." Hikari thought, recalling what he remebered his mother telling sighed as his eyes turned back to the circle of men and rolled his eyes at their bickering.

"What if the sea god gets mad because we're not doing the ceremony? This is why I hate humans!"

Hikari rolled his eyes again and turned to look at the men. "We're humans too; you know….in a way."

Glaring at the young redhead, the men snorted and huffed out. "Don't lump us in with those guys! Our spirit is way different!"

"I'm going home," Hikari grunted, grinding his teeth, cutting off the men from saying anything else. He turned around and pried Katsu's stunned fingers from his shirt in favor to hold them and began to lead him out of the hall, ignoring the men's words about him being the next head priest. "Yeah, yeah."

"Hey, this is important!"

Katsu stared at the men; being ignored throughout the whole talk allowed him to observe silently. The men constantly bothered Hikari, and he had always wanted to know why.

Allowing a small frown to spread across his face, he shyly glanced at the redhead, still holding him by his wrist. He could tell that there would bruise in the morning.

"You're the heir to the Narunami shine." The hazelnut-haired boy sighed as another man yelled out. He saw that Hikari's eyes were closed, something he often did when he was annoyed.

"This must happen a lot…" Katsu thought, eyes lowering to the hand gripping his wrist tightly as he allowed the redhead to pull him out the hut.

Feeling it would be best to stay quiet, Katsu stared at his feet as they walked. He couldn't help but notice how the day had gone through numerous highs and lows, half of which he didn't understand. The only part he truly understood was the scene just a moment ago. The boy was startled from his thoughts when he accidentally walked into Hikari's back. Grunting, he stumbled back in embarrassment, his sea eyes wide as his cheeks turned a dusty pink.

"S-Sorry!" he squealed, nervously playing with his hands and gently rubbing his red wrist where Hikari had held him. Feeling brave, the boy decided to look at the other boy, only to see that he was staring ahead at something with both confusion and amusement.

Following Hikari's direction, he couldn't help but smile. Standing at the top of the underwater staircase was his beloved, yet overprotective, cousin. Manaka was crouching over at the top, her long hazelnut hair hung over her shoulders, almost completely hiding her face. A hair band rested around her left hand, which reached out and gently stroked a rather large seahorse baby. Hearing a familiar voice call her name, Manaka turned her head and grinned at the sight of her beloved younger cousin and one of her closest friends. She called out the nicknames she gave them. "Kitty-chan! Hii-chan!" Quickly bidding goodbye to the seahorse, she grabbed two metal cages and straightened her back.

"Mana-chan." Katsu waved, running up the steps. His sea-eyes looked upon the cages and laughed nervously. "Sorry, I guess I forgot."

Manaka grinned wider and held out the silver cage in her left hand. "You should be glad I love you so much," she chuckled as Katsu mumbled another 'sorry' and took the cage. "Aunty asked me to take it with me since I'm coming up here anyway."

"Do you guys need spirit fire?" Hikari asked, shoving his hands into his pockets as he walked up the steps behind Katsu. He glanced at the cages, noting that both were exactly the same with silver metal that had beautiful star-fish shapes imprinted on them. He turned his head to see Katsu carefully pulling out the handle at the top while Manaka pulled out a white bowl from her cage. "Is that food?" he asked, and watched as the girl nodded in response with a smile. "For Lord Uroko?"

Manaka looked up at the shine behind her. "Hai~" she sang in her cute, soft voice. "Grandma said to bring it up here."

Nodding, Hikari looked between the two and sighed at the same expression that overcame both cousins. "They're still scared of him," he thought to himself with a small frown.

"Alright then; let's go," he breathed and walked past them up the steps to the shrine in the middle of the village. Manaka and Hikari let out a breath of relief and shared a wide smile before running up the steps after the redhead.

"Lord Uroko!" Hikari called, tugging the doors open to reveal a wide wooden hall with beautifully detailed statues. "Katsu and Manaka are here." The other two peered into the hall nervously and smiled weakly, saying 'hello' in unison.

They stared at the male inside the shrine. His long silver hair covered almost half of his face. He had a pair of swirling blue eyes and tan skin. He wore a sleeveless blue kimono that hung open at the front, revealing his bare chest as well as fish-like scales across his chest, arms, and parts of his face. He lay on his side and sat up when he saw the trio. Behind him were little statues with a large red bowl in the middle. It held magical blue flames. The flames were spirit fire, the only fire that connected them to the sea-god, and the only flames that could survive underwater. "Hm."

Gulping, Katsu looked at Manaka and noticed she was trembling a little. Breathing deeply, he stepped into the hall and held out his cage. "U-Um. W-We're here to get o-our family's s-spirit fire relit," he said, cursing silently for stuttering. Manaka breathed deeply and quickly followed him into the shrine hall. Both watched in awe as the male raised his hand and snapped his fingers, pointing at the cages. The dancing white and blue flames behind him crackled and suddenly spat out two flames that charged into the cages, lighting them.

"Thank you very much!" Manaka smiled while Katsu observed his own fire. "My grandma likes you, so she made this."

Katsu lowered his cage carefully with a somewhat lazy grin. He stretched out his other arm and shuddered when it popped. "It smells pretty good." The silver head male sniffed it while Katsu turned his arm around and cracked it.

"There are bamboo sprouts, carrots, and chicken. She cooked them all separately so that the taste-" Manaka began excitedly before jumping, startled when the male in front of her suddenly grabbed her arm and sniffed it. "Huh?"

A perverted smirk spread across his face as he stared at the confused hazelnut cousins. "It smells like libidinous," he mumbled while Manaka's face turned a bright red. The man's smirk widened as he turned to look at her cousin and sniffed his cramped arm. "Both of you are, actually," he purred while Katsu's face turned red and stuttered out words.

Letting out an almost angry squeal, Manaka held the bowl tightly and suddenly slammed it into Lord Uroko's face. Katsu gasped as the food rolled across the wooden floor.

"M-Manaka!" he cried, running after the girl.

Hikari blinked a little, tilting his head as he watched the cousins. He pouted and looked back at the sliver-haired male who had begun to eat the remaining food.

"Lord Uroko," he called. "It smells like they're what?"

Wiping his mouth, the male eyed the boy in front of him. "The smell like they're in heat," he replied simply watching as Hikari blushed. "Anyway, how was the surface?" he asked, tilting his head.

Breathing deeply, Hikari rubbed his cheeks, hoping to calm them. "I wonder how the Boatdrift Ceremony will turn out? Does anybody really care? Is it just for show?" he thought and shook his head. He shrugged and quickly ran out the doors. "Later."

"Both Mukaido's are in heat; so are you, Sakishima. I felt that, when Mukaido Katsu stuttered, you liked it," Lord Uroko muttered, a smirking spreading across his face.

"You need to go home and fix your little problem."

~#~#~

Narrowing his bright blue eyes, the young male Mukaido bit his bottom lip and breathed in a deep breath of salt-water. Full of determination, he ran as fast as he could down the long sea roads in his small home. Easily circling around other sea-people as he ran. The morning sun shined upon him, making the light blue on his uniform sparkle. Letting out a soft sound from the back of his throat when he spotted a familiar golden head boy walking down one of staircases ahead of him.

"Kaname." he gasped, pushing himself off the sea-bed with as much force as he could master and swam towards the boy. Said boy, hearing his name stopped in mid-step and turned around, his blue eyes widen a little at the troubled expression on the short head brunette approaching."Katsu? Is something the matter?" Kaname asked his voice as smooth as silk. He bent forward, holding his backpack straps as he followed Katsu down when the boy landed and lent forward, hands on his knees panting. Chest slowly loosing after finally being able to catch his breath. The young Mukaido breathed deeply, his cheeks a little pink before he looked up at the blonde. "M-Manaka! It's Manaka-chan. I c-can't get her to come out of her room." he squealed, his eyes filled with worry. Nodding his head in understanding, Kaname reached up and petted the boy on the head with a comforting smile. "Well. Let's go see."

Smiling brightly with a sigh of relief, Katsu nodded and stepped into tune with the taller boy. Clenching the bottom of his shirt, both boys made their way back up the small hill, talking about random subjects, two of which both loved and could only talk to each other, it was when they were stopped halfway through their conversation by two voices calling their names. Looking up, both young sea-boys stopped at the exact same time to find the young purple head girl and redheaded boy standing in front of them, making their way down the hill to meet up with them. Looking somewhat annoyed, Hikari bent his body to the left, hand on his hip while his other arm hanged loosely by his side, his eyes narrowed with a crooked frown a clear sign that he obviously didn't have a good morning. Chisaki smiled shyly down at them, her purple hair pulled into a side pony-tail, her own eyes half-lidded with bright red cheeks. Kaname looked between the two, he looked at Chisaki with soft eyes. His stomach twisted with uncertainly at the painful expression on her face.

"What are you doing? In case you haven't noticed, the way out of the village is that way." Hikari snorted, pointing behind the two with a clear look of jealousy. He let out a small growl and crossed his arms stubbornly.

Kaname let amused smile spread across his face, he glanced at Katsu's face and chuckled under his breath at the clueless look on his face. "Hmm. We're on our way to Manaka's house. Katsu said he couldn't get her out." he explained and to test if Hikari really was in a bad mood, he ruffled the clueless boys head and watched as Hikari looked away with a small growl. Smiling innocently, he withdraws his hand and placed it behind him and tilted his head. "So shall we?"

Chisaki let out a girlish giggle, she tilted her head to the side with her arms in front of her, she watched as Hikari simply stuck out his tongue childish and spun around on the hills of his feet. Katsu blinks a little, finally catching on to the fact their redheaded friend wasn't in a good moon. "Hii-kun?" he mumbled, repeating his cousin's nickname for the boy as he ran past Chisaki to catch up with the said boy. He almost tripped if it wasn't for the said boy who spun around and caught him before he could fall over.

"Stupid! Be careful!" Hikari groaned, looping his hand around Katsu's upper allow and yanked him right way up. He found himself blushing at the expression Katsu directed at him followed by a high-pitched, cute 'Gomen'. Ducking his head to hide his blush, Hikari huffed and tugged the boy along behind him just like the day before. "Let's just go."

Katsu pouted with large innocent eyes, he whimpered a little as he allowed the older boy to drag him along until a familiar building came into view. A beautiful young woman with curling light brown hair and wide blue-sea eyes. "Auntie!" he grinned, making the woman look up at his voice and smile brightly at the approaching group.

"You've came to get Manaka?" she asked, turning to look at the group of four watching as they nodded, all with concerned glints in their eyes. The woman sighed and crossed her arms. "For some reason, she refuses to leave her room."

Letting out a soft sound, Katsu snatched his wrist from Hikari's grip. "I'll go talk to her." he grunted and bent down, he shoved himself off the ground onto the small ledge attached to his cousin's window. "I'll just use her window this time." he hummed, landing on the seal, he peered through the glasses and noticed his cousin cuddled up in the corner. Katsu jumped, startled when Hikari landed next to him and quickly yanked the double door window, the young girl has open before stepping in, Katsu quickly followed and tilted his head around Hikari when the redheaded boy spoke. "What's wrong, Mana-"

"Stay away!" Manaka screamed at them, startling the two boys. Katsu almost spun around and ran back, listening to his cousin, but yelped when Hikari grabbed him by the back of his shirt and yanked him back into the room. Shrieking, Manaka crawled back to her wall, her eyes wide. "Stay away! Don't come any closer-" she screamed, pulling her legs up and tried to cover them before yelping in pain and throwing her arms back, revealing a big grey-scaled fish head sticking out of her left knee.

"Fishy-fishy!" Katsu gasped childish, running straight towards the girl. He fell to his knees and peered down at it, he pocked it and giggled as it let out a grumble. "It farted!"

Manaka blushed and shook her head, she grabbed her cousin's hand and whined loudly. "It did not!" she cried, looking back down at the fish and squealed when Katsu shiftily poked it with his other hand. "Don't touch it!"

"Lord Uroko cursed you, all right." Hikari sighed, crossing his arms over his chest with a somewhat bored expression, gazing down the fish-head.

"This is so cruel!" Manaka sobbed, ducking her head forward to rest against Katsu's shoulder, ignoring the amused giggling coming from the boy. How can he be so mean at a time like this? She blushed when he began to chant it farts. "It farts!" over and over, poking it. "It sounds so disgusting!"

Hikari sighed once more, turning his head and picking up a small pot of cream before crouching down next to Katsu and gently began to apply it onto the fish, carefully not to get it into the fishes eyes. Manaka quickly withdrawn her knees and hugged them tightly, her blue eyes tearing up. "We can't let anyone see this!" she squealed as Katsu nodded along with her.

"But…You're letting me see…" Hikari mumbled, looking between the cousins. Katsu smiled as he gazed down at his cousin and turned his attention to Hikari with the same smile. "You're different."

"…" Hikari stared, he watched as Katsu returned his gaze onto his cousin and carried on teasing her. "Different…" he repeated to himself finding his cheeks turning a dusty pink colour as a somewhat goofy smile spread across his face. Letting out a pleasant sigh, Hikari tugged a bandage out from his pocket and held it out. "Let's tie this around it." he commented and Katsu leant back, watching eagerly as Hikari tied it tightly around Manaka's knee hiding the fish-head from any unwanted attention. "This will hide it."

Katsu grinned widely as Manaka seemed to calm down. He turned to look at Hikari and leaped towards him, hugging him tightly around the shoulders. "Thank you! I was so worried about Mana-chan!" he squealed loudly, giggling to himself as Hikari blushed brighter and observed Katsu's arms. "You're so slender…" he whispered to himself, running his fingers over the bone-arms before gasping when Katsu asked him what he said. "N-Nothing! Come on!" he grunted and stood up, he bent down and yanked both hazelnut teens up.

~#~#~

The young hazelnut head boy stared blankly at the purple head girl in front of him. Slowly processing what she was saying. The boys had just came back from P.E and imagine his surprise walking back from P.E with Hikari and Kaname only to stop when Chisaki ran up to them with worry. "Mana-chan ran off…" he repeated slowly, his wide sea eyes blank as he thought about the words. "Manaka!" he squealed, shaking his head and spinning around to run out off the school but overcome with panic and worry for his cousin.

"Katsu!" Hikari yelled, grasping to the boy elbow tightly, preventing the boy from running off. Katsu blinks slowly before suddenly struggling against the boy, crying out for the boy to realize him. "K-Katsu." Hikari grunted, grapping the boys other arm after he had almost hit him in the face. "Calm down! You can't find her all on your own! We don't know enough about the surface." he explained with reason and sighed in relief when the young hazelnut boy slowly calmed down and tilted his head back to look at Hikari with a shameful expression before letting out a soft and gentle 'you're right' Nodding his head with a proud smile, Hikari pulled away from the boy and looked at the other two. "We'll split up. Kaname. You and Chisaki search on the left side of the school grounds, me and Katsu will search the right side."

Both nodded their heads, eyes filled with worry before turning and running out the doors. Hikari sighed and looked at Katsu, the boy had his head ducked with his hands held to his chest. Hikari stared blankly at the boy, noticing the sun-setting behind him, causing the boy to glow. Sighing once more, he reached out and gently patted Katsu on the head, startling him and looking up at Hikari. "Don't worry. We'll find her." he grinned at the young boy who blinks and swiftly gives the redheaded boy a heart-breaking smile.

"Hai."

~#~#~

"You said we'll be able to find her!" Katsu yelled, sitting on the beach-steps leading down into the sea. Water brushed against his chest, his body re-charging from staying out of salt-water for so long. The brunette was crouching over, head in his hands and groaned.

Chisaki, sitting next to him salt-water around her own chest watching him with weary eyes. She bent over to the boy and gently placed her arms around his shoulders, feeling guilty that none of them found Manaka. "D-Don't worry." she hummed, her voice stammering as she spoke. She shivered at her own words, herself not even believing them.

"But Manaka has been out of salt water for a whole day!" Katsu snapped, lifting his head to look at the startled purple head girl. "You know what happens if we don't go back in after 11 hours! We dry up!"

Blinking her blue eyes, Chisaki chewed her bottom lip. Determine on what to say. "Hai, that's true." Kaname spoke up on Katsu's other side. Hearing such words, Katsu whimpered his eyes tearing up as Chisaki gasped and hugged the boy tighter while snapping out a 'Kaname-kun' and glared at the easy-going boy.

"You guys go back." Hikari spoke up, standing up from the water. The three teenagers looked up at him with awe. "I'll stay up here and keep looking for her."

Katsu blinks a little before leaping to his feet, his hands curled up to his chest in fists. "I want to look for her too!" he protested, looking at Hikari who opened and closed his mouth and sighed. Hikari smiled a little, knowing it was useless to fight with the boy when he has his mind set on something. He placed his hand onto his hip and nodded his head. "Alright Katsu." he said and watched at the expression on the short boy. "But you better keep up." he teased the boy, running up the beach steps.

"W-Wait!" Katsu squealed, running after the boy up the steps, leaving behind Chisaki and Kaname who looked at each other and shrugged, both stood and waved to them, yelling out 'good luck' and then quickly returned to the sea, minds still filled concern. Both Hikari and Katsu watched the two leave before looking at each other, Hikari jumped when Katsu spun around and yelled out his cousin's name as loud as he could. "K-Katsu! Wait up!" he yelled, running after the speeding boy.

"Manaka!"

Both boys ran down the road, the street-light flashing past them as they ran, yelling out the young girls name with worry. "Kitty-chan! Hii-chan!" snapping their heads around, running towards them came a familiar dark head girl waving her hand around. "Katsu-chan!" she yelled, running through one of the lamp-lights.

"Mana-chan!" Katsu yelled, springing into a run. Moving as fast as he could towards her, his legs burning lightly. "Mana-chan." he smiled when the girl leaped at him, through her arms around his neck. "You came to find me!" she laughed gleefully before she noticed Katsu was staring behind her, pulling away, she blushed lightly as she noticed the blank look he was sending the dark head boy walking up behind her, holding a bike. She went to speak when Hikari ran past them and grabbed the other boy by the front of his shirt and shook him.

"What the hell did you do to Manaka!" he demeaned, shaking the boy harder with anger and frustration. Both cousins ran towards their redheaded friend.

"Stop it Hii-kun!" Manaka cried, grabbing his shoulder and tugging him back while Katsu copied her actions on his other side. "Hii-kun!" Katsu tugged on Hikari, gaining his attention. "Tsumugu-kun rescued Mana-chan!"

"Tsumugu-kun!" Hikari blinks and looks down at Katsu to find he was looking at Tsumugu with red cheeks. He glanced between them before puffing out his cheeks. "Let's go!" he growled, grabbing Katsu's arm and tugging him behind him.

"Hii-kun! Wait!" Manaka cried, running after the boys.

Katsu pouted, looking at Hikari once the trio ended the water. He sighed and looked at Manaka, noticing the bandage hiding the fish-head was gone. He smiled brightly at her. "What's he like?" he asked and giggled as Manaka blushed brightly. "A-Ano." Hikari looked at Katsu from the corner of his eyes. He frowns and looked down.

"I've already lost him."

**So? How was it? I hope it wasn't to bad for my first Yaoi. Don't forget I have got a Hikari and Manaka story coming soon. Because it is still my favourite couple of all time. **

**Comment-Review. Fav-Follow. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone. I'm Akihiro and this is my very first Yaoi story. **_

_**Please thank Makkin for editing this. **_

_**Um. If you have already read this and is just looking at it again, then please read the following, if not and is just reading it now then go ahead and ignore this. Okay, so I've re-edited the chapters to have a better track of them. For example. Before, Chapter 1 and 2 are from episode 1 only with my own twist on it, I've edited them together so now chapter one holds every concept from the first chapter. It will be the same onward. I hope you understand. **_

_**Anyway, enjoy!**_

Chapter 2

"Mana-chan! Mana-chan!" the young hazelnut boy headed and squealed, running through the hallway of his dear cousin's house. His aunt chuckled as she shook her head and carried on her normal routine. Katsu was so excited. Another day on the surface, he surprisingly loved being on the surface. His whole person was filled with great excitement. He just wanted to get Manaka and go already, he felt as if it was Christmas. His smile was brighter, his eyes were twinkling as he slide to stop outside Manaka's room, he threw the door open with a loud "Mana-chan!" only to fall silent with confusion when the girl squealed and pulled her blanket up, blinking her own bright blue eyes at the younger brunette. "Mana-chan? Is something wrong?" Katsu asked, walking into the room and tilting his head.

"N-No." Manaka squealed, shaking her head furiously. Her own hair bouncing as she shook her head. Surprise reveled around her stomach as she saw her beloved cousin pop up in the doorway. "E-Everything is fine. Just… Um… Just the err... fish head, made another disgusting sound."

Katsu let out a soft sound of amazement. He curled his hands up into fist and held them to his chest. "Whoa! Really! Can I see it?!" he asked, stepping forward in his excitement.

"Wha!" Manaka gasped and shook her head, backing away to the wall. "No! Out! Get Out! I'm getting dressed." she cried, lifting her plump white pillow and throwing it at the poor boy who stumbled back the room without time to notice what was going on and when he looked up he got the door being slammed in his face. Katsu simply blinked at the door. His cousin has never acted that way before. He pouted and shrugged.

"Must be a woman thing."

~#~#~

Upon entering the classroom, Katsu slowly scanned the room when he noticed the young dark head boy sitting at the back desk. He watched as the boy, Tsumugu flipped the page of the book he was reading. A small smile crawled across his face, his cheeks turned a dusty pink color as he approached the boy who looked up when he stopped in front of his desk. "Oh. Um. T-Thank you for yesterday. You h-helped my cousin right?" he asked softly and bowed when he nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Kitty-chan!" Katsu jumped when Manaka ran up behind him and bowed along with him. "H-Hai! Thank you for helping me!" she squealed loudly, her hair almost falling straight over her head. Katsu stood with his back straight and looked between the two and blinked when Manaka suddenly freaked out for some reason he couldn't understand and when he was about to speak up, Hikari suddenly walked between them with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks for taking care of Manaka yesterday." he almost spat out, the tone he used made both Katsu and Manaka flinch, filled with confusion as to why he would speak to the other boy that way.

"I'll tell you right now." Hikari growled, stomping up to the desk and slamming his hand against Tsumugu's desk. He was so angry. He was beyond it in fact. Why couldn't Katsu look him that way, all that pig did was find Manaka and Katsu is acting as if he saved the whole village. It pisses him off. He felt as if Katsu couldn't seem him and he was just standing there, waving his arms around desperately to catch the boy's attention. But it all fell onto death ears. He loved the boy, he really did, he just couldn't understand how Katsu couldn't see that!

The loud slam made Katsu jump and he quickly ran forward and grabbed Hikari's other elbow and tugged lightly, muttering out 'Hikari' to which Hikari simply ignored. Katsu's stomach flipped, he felt as if something bad would happen, he didn't like it when Hikari acted this way. "Surface people have no business concerning themselves with the Village of the Sea!" he hissed and shrugged Katsu's hands off his arm and walked away.

Katsu stared at his back. His arms curled up to his chest. He felt hurt. Why did Hikari act that way to Tsumugu? It doesn't make sense, but then again nothing Hikari does makes sense to him. It worries him. He is so concerned for the boy. Whimpering a little, he looked back and noticed Manaka stuttering out excuses for the boy's behavior. Tilting his head back, Katsu stared at Manaka and then looked down at Tsumugu only to blush when he found the dark head boy staring back up at him. His stomach filled with butterflies and his chest suddenly grows warmer. He forced a smile at the boy, not liking the attention he was getting and he had to just get away. "I…I…I'll go talk to Hii-kun…" he mumbled shyly and quickly ran after the redheaded boy before Manaka could get a word in so she simply stood there with a small worried frown.

"Hikari!" the hazelnut boy called out to the boy down the empty hall. He felt as if he didn't get to the boy soon, then Hikari would disappear. What he just felt is the exact same feeling he gets around Hikari, only not as strong, in fact the feelings he gets around Hikari are more intense, stronger. It scares him and sometimes he tries to avoid the boy. Hikari quickly stopped, but didn't turn around as Katsu approached him and bent a little, panting for breath. "H-Hikari. That was really rude!"

Swiftly, Hikari rounded onto the shorter boy with narrowed eyes. He felt hurt and anger at the same time. How can he! How can Katsu do that when he was bluntly flirting in front of him like that! Why? Why can't Katsu ever do that to him! Why can't he! He'd do anything! Anything to have the hazelnut boy look at him that way! Just anything, he'd give up anything. "Seriously! I heard about it, you were right there! Manaka had a rough time because of him! Don't you care?" Katsu shook his head and was about to speak when Hikari quickly prevented him from speaking. He only felt even more rage as the boy denied it. How can he even defend him! How can Katsu just… just! It pisses him off so damn much! Glaring, the boy bent forward, hands on his hips. He breathed harshly, he wanted to grab whatever Katsu felt for that pig and yank it out and set it on fire. He wanted to hit that surface boy hard. He wanted to do many things but he couldn't. "It's because of the surface people! He's guilty by association!"

The young boy blinks his eyes up at his friend, he whimpered and shook his head. His chest hurt. He didn't like the look on Hikari's face. It didn't scare him but it pained him and he didn't understand why. He wanted so badly to change it into the smile he was so used to see. The smile that made him happy, the smile that makes himself smile. He felt so alone right now. Why couldn't Hikari see? Why couldn't he see Tsumugu was only helping Manaka? That she need his help! "That isn't true! Manaka said if it wasn't for him she would have dried up. Tsumugu-kun saved her!" he cried out desperately, his eyes wide, desperate for the boy to see. Please see it! Please, understand it!

"TS-UM-UGU-KUN!" Hikari growled loudly, his eyes widening and then narrowing down at the boy. Why does Katsu call him 'kun'?! They aren't friends. They can't be friends! All he could see was red. He was angry. So angry and he couldn't clam himself down. He wanted to, he really did but he just felt so, so cold. So twitchy. Why? Why does Katsu have act so friendly with him! Why couldn't Katsu do that with him?! Does Katsu love that pig? Is that it? "You're suddenly sounding so dam friendly with him!"

Heart pounding in his chest, Katsu gripped his shirt tightly, Hikari looked so angry, so pissed off. He struggled to keep his eyes from tearing up. He wasn't scared. He knows that for sure. But Hikari looks angry, his eyes scream with pain as if he was suffering inside. And he doesn't understand why. Why? Why is Hikari in so much pain? He wanted to know. He had to know. "W-Well then…Tsumugu…san?" he asked, hoping his friend would calm down only to wince at the dark expression that overcame Hikari's face. "Well I don't know his second name!" Katsu busted out, yelling back at the boy. "You're acting really strange Hikari. And you're always so angry!"

"Oh! Is that right!" Hikari snorted. His hands clenched tightly, his knuckles turning white. He had to leave. He needed to, and it had to be now! Sure he was angry, but his other feelings. He wanted to do something he'd never forgive himself for. No, he didn't want to hurt Katsu. He wanted to prove to the boy that he should be his and no one else. He wanted to claim the boy so badly. Hikari would do anything to force the innocent boy up against one of the wall and claim his mouth and then admitting his feelings. But Katsu looks as if he wasn't ready. That himself wasn't ready so he did the only thing he could think of. He ducked his head and spun around on the tiptoes of his feet and stomped towards the male's bathroom. Katsu at first began to follow him but quickly stopped, he looked down with troubled frown and flinched when the bathroom door slammed shut. His chest tightened and his stomach twisted. His body trembled, his chest burned with feelings. Biting his bottom lip hard, he turned around and slowly began to make his way back to his classroom, sniffing while his eyes began to tear up.

Coming out of a teacher's office was two teenagers in blue and white. Kaname smiled and nodded, holding a rather large pill of paper in his arms. "Hai!" he nodded once more sharply and closed the door after he shifted the papers into his left arm and uses his right hand to close the door. With a soft smile, he turns around shifting the papers around and looks up with a surprised expression when he had almost walked into Chisaki's back who also was holding a large stake of paper. "What is it?" he asked, tilting himself around the purple head girl.

Chisaki slowly blinks her own eyes and nods, ahead of her Kaname turns his head and gasps a little. "Katsu!" he called out worried and ran towards the wobbly walking boy with Chisaki close behind. Katsu turned around to reveal teary blue eyes, he blinks his wet eyes and looks towards the blonde head boy and quickly ran towards him. He couldn't right. He felt so empty. So messed up, he couldn't stop himself from crying. Hikari was angry at him. Why? Why can't Hikari just tell? It hurts. Why does it hurt? Why does everything hurt to know Hikari was mad at him? "Kaname! I messed up again!" he cried hopelessly.

"Messed up?" Chisaki asked with concern, stepping next to Katsu and placed the paper into her left arm and gently rubbed Katsu's shoulder with her other hand. She knew it was something with Hikari. Her heart broke at the thoughts that entered her mind. She was almost afraid to find out. Has Hikari confessed? Has Katsu done something he regrets? Why does she love Hikari too? Why does Hikari have to love Katsu?

Sniffing, Katsu nodded and rubbed his eyes much like a cat. "Manaka was saved by Tsumugu-kun, I don't understand but Hikari got really angry about it. And began to yell so I yelled back. I really messed up!" he sobbed, his body hurt so much and he doesn't know why. He wished he does. He wishes so damn much. Kaname let out a breath, he shifted the papers into one of his arms and reached into his pocket to pull out a tissue with his free hand.

Gently, he tapped the tissue against the small boy's teary face. "Hikari was probably just stressed. He was really worried about Manaka too. But he was more concerned about you." he spoke gently as Katsu blinked with a soft mutter of 'Kaname' before Chisaki quickly added in. "You were so concerned about finding Manaka that you forgot about your own Ena. It was dry and you couldn't breathe that well, if you didn't find Manaka at that time you would have dried up. Hikari was the same, but he was so determine to find Manaka and make sure you wouldn't dry up. He is stressed that's all it is, and he probably feels really bad about arguing with you." Chisaki smiled. She flinches a little at her words, it hurt to admit it. To admit how much Hikari cares for the boy. She wants to be looked at the same way by Hikari but she knows. She knows she'll never be looked at that way and it pains her. And so, she'll stand high and do her best to protect both of their happiness.

"Hmm." Kaname nodded in agreement and gently petted Katsu on the head. He understood both of them. Katsu was confused and Hikari was holding back. He wishes that Hikari would hurry and admit it, then Chisaki would finally give up, but deep, deep down he knows. Chisaki won't ever give up. He knows this and yet he can't pull away. He wants to. But he can't, he'll always be Chisaki's walking stick. "Hikari isn't really mad. So try not to be afraid of him. That'll just annoy him even more."

Katsu titled his head and nodded slowly. "O-Okay…How do you know all this, Kaname, Chisaki?" he asked, looking between the two other kids. "About Hii-kun's feelings and my feelings?"

"Well… It's because we've been watching you guys since we were little. Both you and Hikari."

~#~#~

Sniffing lightly, Katsu walked out the building, tugging gently on the hair bags that frame his face. He yawned lightly and quickly glanced around, he was glad to be allowed. Manaka had to stay behind and talk with the teacher while Kaname and Chisaki both decided to head towards the store up the road. At first, Katsu debated about going with them but then decided not to, he just wanted to curl in bed and sleep this all off, not only was this being a bad day, but Hikari ditched the rest of the day after their fight, so he never got the chance to apologize. He just hopes he can tomorrow. Sighing to himself once more, he began the journey back to the sea.

Gazing around the beautiful musty colored trees, Katsu wondered if they could talk to each other, like in the old tales. Before the sea-people became surface people the trees used to talk and dance. With a small smile, he stopped in front of a rather large brown tree and observed it quietly. He chuckled to himself and bowed before giggling more at how silly he was. Suddenly he noticed an orange object crouching behind the tree. The closer he got, the more aware he became of soft sobs. And when he got to the object he realized the object was not an object but a girl. Walking around the tree, he peered around the trunk and saw the young amber head child from a couple of days ago. She was crouching down, dressed in that orange dress with her arms tightly around her knees, crying to herself. The young brunette blinked a little down at her before crouching down too, he watched the girl a little longer, his chest felt heavy. "What's the matter?" he finally asked and watched with a warm and kind smile as the girls head snapped up, at first she was surprised that she had been caught but it quickly faded away to a glair and then she tried to sort out she was fine only to stumble over her words and end up crying once more.

Reaching out, Katsu gently began to stroke the girl's back as she curled up once more. "It's okay. Whatever it is maybe, it'll be fine." he cooed softly to the twin-pig-tailed girl who quickly snapped back up to look him with fiery eyes. "How would it be okay? You don't know anything! I'm doing the best I can!" she screamed out at him, pitifully. Katsu just kept smiling, not even fazed at the young girl. "I can help if you tell me what it is."

The young girl looked up with teary eyes, she stared blankly at the brunette before her face turning a bright pink color, her eyes grow even more wetter and tears began to spill over her pump cheeks once more. "She's my best friend! I can't turn my back on her! No matter how much I want too. She always has problems and I always have to be there! But she doesn't get it. I have…my…own…problems…" she trailed off with soft sniffles. She hiccupped a little after her little rant and clammed down. Katsu smiled more at her and reached out to stroke the top of her head. "There. Feel better?" he asked gently. The girls face grow a brighter pink color, her eyes widen as she finally stopped crying. Her eyes soften as she simply enjoyed the moment before squeal and crawling backwards. "D-Don't touch me with theses fishy-smelling hands!"

"Oh. Sorry." Katsu blinked and withdrawn his hands and tucked them under his stomach. He blinks a little but keeps smiling at her. "I'm Katsu and obviously I'm from the sea village."

Blinking her large amber eyes, the girl stares at him before nibbling her bottom lip. "I'm…I'm Sayu, I'm 9 years old and I'm from the surface..." she mumbled almost nervously. "Obviously."

"Obviously." Katsu chuckled softly and almost moved to pet her once more but kept them tucked away. "Well. You're overwhelmed. You just need to relax, to take it easy." he explained softly, watching the young 9 year old girl. Thought for a moment and mumbled softly 'overwhelmed?'. "Hm. That's right. It happens when you have more than one thing on your plant. It'll help if you talk about your problem."

Sayu sniffles, her amber eyes sparkles and she slowly nods. She glances at the boy shifty. "You won't tell?" she asked and chewed her lip when Katsu nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to sail." he chuckled and smiled when she held out her pinky-finger. "Pinky-Promise." she asked, unsure to which Katsu nodded and curled his own pinky around hers. "Promise."

"…M-My Mum and Dad keep fighting…" she mumbled shyly, looking to the side weakly. "I try to cover my ears at night, but they are so loud. Dad isn't home during the day, but he comes home at night when Mum had put me to bed. And one time…" she trailed off, digging her fingers into her palms. "I heard a loud smash. Like something was thrown. And then…Dad hasn't been home for awhile…"

Katsu listened with a weak heart. He gazed down at Sayu, he could tell this was being difficult for her to tell. "I'm sure he'll come back. S-Sometimes parents love each other very much, but they fight and one goes too far and decides to leave for awhile." he tried to explain, it was difficult for him to try and explain something he had no insight over. His parents were happy, his aunt and uncle are happy, Chisaki's parents are happy. Hikari's parents, well they were happy before his mother got sick and Kaname... Actually, now that he thinks about it, Kaname has never spoken about his family nor have they been over to his house. How strange. Katsu snapped out of his thoughts when Sayu shyly asked 'why'. He thought for a moment before speaking. "Well. Sometimes they think it's for best. To give each other space to clear their heads. Sometimes things like this happen… It's not your fault." he smiles at her and gently pats her on the head, this time she didn't reject him, instead she gazed down at the floor with a thoughtful expression.

After almost ten minutes, Sayu looks up with half-lidded eyes. "Do you… Do you think he'll come home once his head is clear?" she asks weakly, her voice barely heard. The boy just watched her, unsure of what to say. Sayu, noticing the boy was unable to answer just sighed.

"Grown up do stupid things don't they…"

"Yeah."

~#~#~

Katsu groaned. He looked down at the shiny wood of his school desk, it was the end of the day and he still couldn't give an apology to Hikari about yesterday events. The redheaded boy had gotten to school late, so he had to mop as he walked with the others, having Manaka on his back demanding what the matter was and to make matters even worse, he had tripped over his own feet in class and ended up knocking somebody's project to the ground. It was so embarrassing. Sighing once more to himself, he gently placed his pencil, he flinched a little at the loud tapping Hikari was making across the room.

He just wanted to talk to him. He wanted Hikari back. Badly and for some odd reason he wished to stay by the boy's side. He wants to understand him. He wishes Hikari would talk to him. Everything is just so messed up.

"All right. That's the end of class for today." the teacher spoke, his dopy eyes scanned the students. "Ah. Who here wants to try to make an Ojoushi-sama?" he asked, hearing the words, Katsu snapped his attention to the man, his large blue eyes sparkling. "Do you mean the doll we'd send off in the Ofunehiki?" a random student asked making the man nod his head. "Right. Originally, when Ofunehiki started a girl would be sent off as a sacrifice and offered to the Sea God. Nowadays, instead of an actual girl we send a wooden doll called an Ojoushi-sama."

"Why do we have to make an Ojoushi-sama?" a long haired female asked, dressed in the brown and white uniform of the surface school. "Aren't adults supposed to do this?" her friend asked, her friend had long red hair. "I heard they weren't doing the Ofunehiki this year." another student added.

The dark head teacher nodded his head once more. "Yeah… that's why we were thinking of doing something like a voluntary Ofunehiki at our school." he explained, wheeling back as the students suddenly began to protest, not wanting to do it at all. The teacher flinched more and scanned the students and sighed. "Is there anyone who wants to do it?"

Katsu's eyes widen and throw his hand up as soon as the teacher asked. This action catches the attention of the other sea students. "Ah. Katsu." the teacher called causing the students to look at the short brunette who found himself turning red underneath everyone's attention that he almost withdraws his hand when. "Oh. Tsumugu too." the short brunette blinks and tilts his head to the side to see the dark head boy holding his hand up too. Katsu smiled brightly, very pleased. "Hikari. Manaka." snapping his head to the side, he caught Manaka's face, she was beaming at him while Hikari still looked annoyed. Chisaki and Kaname looked at each other and smiled, they both raised their hands. Katsu turned to look at the front, he smiled happily, glad he was supported by so many people. He was so happy that he almost skipped out of his chair when the class was excused and their little group was guided to the forest out back.

"Why do we have to…" Hikari grunted, cutting a trunk in half. He glared at the branch. "This is the job of the surface people." Chisaki who was behind, lifted five branches, she chuckled at his muttering. "Then you shouldn't have volunteered." she hummed as the redheaded boy ignored her. "The surface people don't have a clue. That's why we have to keep an eye on them." he grumbled making the girl laugh more and turn her head, across from her was Kaname. The blonde was crouching down with Katsu, helping him cut through a long heavy branch, Katsu held it while Kaname cut through it. She wasn't stupid, she knows why he volunteered.

"There." Kaname grunted as he finally cut through the branch. Katsu smiled and lifted one up while Tsumugu lifted the other one up. Kaname eyed the dark head boy with narrowed eyes before smiling at him. "Why did you offer to make this?" he asked, generally curious.

Tsumugu shifted the trunk upside down and began to cut off the smaller branches. "My family is fishermen. We live off the sea, so I wanted the chance to give the proper thanks. That means we need to do the Ofunehiki."

"Aww, so that's why you volunteered. I was worried I'd be doing this alone at first." Katsu spoke with dusty pink cheeks with a warm smile. Tsumugu nodded at him. "I heard that Uroko-sama actually exists." he asked, Katsu blinks a little before smiling more and nodding. "Yes. He exists, he is a real pervert thought."

"He's sort of in between an old man and a young guy." Manaka shyly added in with her wide blue eyes, crouching down a pill of logs on her lap. Katsu giggled and nodded. "I wonder what he does for skin products."

"I see. So he does exist." Tsumugu adds in, looking up at the five around him. "Then what about salt flake snow? When salt falls down like snow. Oh, and if fire burns inside the sea, then how do you actually get it to go out?" Katsu tilts his head, his eyes sparkles brightly as he gazes at the surface male. "You know quite a bit, Tsumugu-kun about Shioshishio." Tsumugu nods with a somewhat faraway glint in his eyes. "Yeah. On days that are really sunny, because of the refraction of the light there are times when you can just make out the village. White roofs reflect light among the swells…Just like the sound of waves, I can hear singing resound farther, then nearer. I think the Village of the Sea is great."

Chisaki tilts her head to the side and smiles. "For someone on the surface to care so much about the village…Isn't that great." she chuckled while Hikari grunted and rolled his eyes. "What are you talking about?" he huffed, tilting his head to the side before looking up and stared with wide eyes at the expression that overcame Katsu's face. The boy watches Tsumugu with soft eyes, a small smile with light pink cheeks.

"Oh. It's about time you sea kiddos headed home." The dark headed teacher spoke, standing up from the area he was working in. "We'll do the rest."

Walking along coast, Katsu hummed, trailing behind the four. "Sensei called us 'Sea kiddos'." Manaka giggled ahead with Chisaki, both glittering from the sun shining on them. "That was actually cute."

"Hey." Katsu blinked when he almost walked into Hikari's back but was able to stop himself in time. He peered around the redhead boy to gaze at Kaname who had spoken. "Isn't that Akari-san?" he asked, looking towards another ledge that had a green car pulling up on it. The young redheaded woman climbed out of the car and ran around it to the drivers set, the window rolled down and a male lent out. Katsu watched with wide eyes as the older woman kissed the male in the car. He jumped as everyone else around him jumped and Manaka almost screamed out kiss if Chisaki didn't cover her mouth. The group watched as Akari waved at the leaving car before running over the ledge and diving into the water.

"I wonder if that's her boyfriend…" Chisaki mumbled softly, blinking her bright eyes a little. "She never even mentioned having a boyfriend before! Not to mention a guy from the surface!" Hikari growled, his face darkening. Kaname slowly rubbed the back of his head with an embarrassed expression. "Akari-san is reaching the age that she is old enough to get married. I wonder if she plans on leaving the village."

Hikari blinks a little and raises his head. "What? There's no way it'd work out with a guy on the surface. Even if they got married, she'd end up coming right back." he muttered with a bored expression when Kaname shook his head. "That's not possible." he sighed while Manaka spun around to face them. "Of course it's possible! Because Akari-san looks like she'd make a great mom. She wouldn't end up coming right back."

"Ah. That isn't what I meant." Kaname quickly jumped into Manaka's rant. "If you end up with someone from the surface, you'll be banished from the village." Katsu gasped, he bent forward holding his arms up with wide eyes. "B-Banished? That's an awful thing to say!" Kaname shook his head, he let out a soft sigh. "I believe that rule has been around for awhile."

Hikari growled and stomped forward a bit, his eyes narrowing as he chewed his bottom lip. "I've never heard of that." Chisaki blinked in thought before letting out a loud gasp. "But Satsuki-san from the candy store and Koji-niisan from the Hara-san's family went up to the surface and never came back, right?" she tried to explained. Hikari frowned, his eyes catching the sun above them. "I always thought that the people who didn't return was because they simply throw away the sea…"

"That's so mean!" Katsu suddenly cried out almost desperately his chest twisted as his cheeks turned a dusty pink color. His blue eyes catching the sunlight, as he stood with the sea behind him, he looked beautiful. Especially with that expression on his face. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to become family with the person that's precious to you! It's a wonderful thing! And for them to be chased out of the sea…"

Pain. That's all he felt. Knowing that he couldn't be with the one who he loved. The one who seems to be in love with somebody else. Fist clenching, Hikari's eyes narrowed as he bit his bottom lip hard. It wasn't fair that Katsu was looking at somebody else, he had been there, he had been supporting him and yet a boy who Katsu had never even seen before catches his attention. A boy he had just met. It hurt. Hurt so much. "Does that mean…you think you want to get with a guy from the surface, too?" he forced himself to ask, he really wished he hadn't, he didn't want to know but he had to know.

Katsu blinks and turns his attention onto the boy. Being the clueless boy he is, Katsu was confused at the emotion shining in Hikari's eyes. But he felt embarrassed. Did he like Tsumugu? He wasn't sure. He knows Manaka likes him, but does he? Would he like to get with a surface boy? Just the thought made him blush brightly. He shook his head and looked innocently at Hikari. "W-What? Stop! I don't like it when you say perverted things, Hii-kun!" he squealed out, his body trembling in embarrassment.

It hurt. Hurt to know Katsu would never chose him. It hurt to know Katsu wouldn't even turn his way, he wished he could force him too but he knows that would scare him. Hikari doesn't want to scare Katsu. But to know, the pig would get him, get to touch him, get to kiss him, get to hold him. It made him just so angry and before he could even realize it, he was yelling back. "And I hate it when you say perverted things, too. Katsu!"

"W-What! I never say anything pervert!" Katsu shirked, his face turning a bright pink color. His eyes wheeling wide with surprise. He wasn't sure. He had never really thought about what he says, he says things in the spare of the moment. Could he… could he really say pervert things?

Hikari's eyes closed. His stomached twisted. Katsu doesn't. The boy is way too innocent to understand pervert things. But the boy speaks sugary things. All the time and it pisses him off. It makes him so angry all the time. Why? Because it is always to Tsumugu! Never to himself! Never to the one who longs for him! "You damn well do!" Hikari snapped at the shorter boy. He does. He does. It kept running around his head. "You're really grossing me out!"

He grosses him out? The thought shuddered through his head. Katsu gasped, a burning made it's self known behind his eyes. His lips curled into a thin line. He grosses Hikari out. How is it everything he does make Hikari angry? Why can't he just make Hikari happy? Tears build up in the corner of his eyes and his cheeks turned pink. "G-Gomen!" he squealed out loud, spinning around and running towards the stone wall and diving into the sea. He wishes that he knew how to make Hikari smile.

"Katsu!" Chisaki gasped, running forward. She was half in and half out. She felt guilty because she was happy that Katsu and Hikari got into a fight. But at the same time her chest throbbed with pain. Knowing that Katsu was in so much pain. Knowing that the short hazelnut boy is confused, unsure of what to do. Knowing that Hikari is already feeling guilt for yelling at the boy. Knowing that Hikari is in love with Katsu and will try to make it up to him later. Sighing softly to herself, it hurt to think of such things. She wished so badly that Hikari would for once look at her the same way. "I understand how you feel, but that was very horrible to Katsu." she spoke, finally deciding to stand up for the boy. She may wish Katsu wasn't Hikari's attention, but she does want to have the boy as her friend. And that itself is important to her just as her feelings for Hikari.

Hikari breathed in a sharp breath. His grown harsh. What, how can she understand him? How can somebody like that understand the pain he felt when Katsu watches Tsumugu. How can she?! "What do you mean you understand!" he hisses, feeling the rage in his stomach burst. Chisaki always tries to baby him! Baby them! She doesn't understand a thing. She just couldn't and it pisses him off even more. "What the hell is with you, always acting like you're the adult! You act like you know everything. What the hell do you know about me!" he snapped, Chisaki knows nothing! She knows nothing about how he feels!

Harsh. Sharp pain slashed in her stomach. She does know. She has been watching Hikari and Katsu since they were all little. She had been looking out for both of them. Yes. She thought about selfish thoughts about them, but she damn well understood them. Her own eyes started to tear up. But she had never, never thought Hikari would turn against her. She had never been yelled at before and damn it hurt to know how he felt about her. Hiccup lightly, her throat closed and she sniffed. Climbing onto the wall, she gracefully twirled around the wall and dived into the sea with the intention of returning home.

"Hii-kun…" Manaka whispered. She looked upon the boy. She stared at the boy with a hard stare. Her blue eyes narrowed at him with a deep thought before they widen with realization. Everything felt cold. Did Hikari like Katsu? If he did then why would he yell at him and call him gross? It doesn't make sense. And yet, if he doesn't then why was he getting jealous over Tsumugu? Did Katsu like Tsumugu or Hikari? Suddenly everything was clear to her. She felt as if she had a blindfold on and now it was off. The first thing she needed to do was to find Katsu and make sure he was alright. She had a gut feeling that he was crying. "Hii-kun! I'll forgive you this time because I feel as if you didn't mean it. But please, trying to calm down. I understand how you feel." with that said, the small girl breathed deeply and rubbed her eyes. She felt like crying for Katsu. Sniffing and she quickly ran to dive into the sea. Full intention of finding her cousin.

Kaname blinks a little, he sighed to himself. It was so unfair on all parts. He could tell that Hikari didn't mean anything that he spoke. What he spoke was on the heat of the moment. But still, it annoyed him. Oh how he wished Hikari would think things through before jumping. Letting out another tired sigh, he was really starting to wonder if they were in some kind of drama. "That really wasn't right. You just took it all out on her." he said smoothly, commenting on the way Hikari spoke to Chisaki. He wondered if she'd be alright. Maybe he should check up on her before going home. Walking towards the stonewall and beginning to climb onto it. "I understand why you'd get irritated with Katsu, but…" he trailed and sighed once more. It's been a long day and he really needs to sleep, but he's too worried about Chisaki. Sometimes he hates being the nice guy. "See yah." he called and dived.

"What the hell is with those guys?" Hikari whispered to himself. He slowly lowered his gaze, his shoulders trembling. He felt as if everyone had just turned against him and he had never felt so alone before. "Repeating they understand like a broken record." He bit his bottom lip hard. Even himself wasn't sure how he felt. He no longer felt angry. He felt… empty. So empty.

~#~#~

Why must she be so light hearted? It never makes sense to her. She does her best, but yet it falls on silent ears. She tries the best she can do. She sometimes even hates herself. She hates the fact that she's in love with a gay boy. Sighing to herself, she lightly kicked of the salt ground, sitting on the swing set in her old school with Kaname who was standing on the swing next to her.

"The salt is pretty intense." Kaname mumbled softly. Forcing the swing to move faster. He bit his bottom lip as he glanced down at Chisaki and sighed. How is it that he always loses to Hikari? The boy who is in love with another boy? Perhaps it's true what they say. The nice guy always finishes last. "And since no one cleans it up, it clumps together everywhere. Looking like snow." he forces a chuckle out, his stomach twists tightly as he turns from Chisaki. Maybe, maybe he should give up and try to move on. Turning his gaze onto the closed down building up on the small salt snow hill, the building was large with pillars in front of the double doors with glass windows, painted white with blue strips. He could almost see it. Just a year before hand, when the five of them were running around, laughing and teasing each other. He could see Hikari poking Katsu's forehead, teasing the boy about not being fast enough to keep up with them. Manaka grabbing a surprised Chisaki by the arm when she was coming down the hallways and yanked her into the female's bathroom. He could see the five of them running down the long hallways and outside to the swing set. He wishes he could go back in time, back to there. The classes were smaller and the lessons were longer but much more fun. "It would have been nice to be able to stay at Nami Junior High."

Chisaki sniffs, her throat burns as she breaths deeply. "So…So you think things like that, too…That you want to stay here forever." she whispers, her own face heating up once more. She struggled to calm herself down. Her hands trembled as they held the swing chain. Lifting her face, she looked at the spot directly in front of her, it was the small lunch bench. The bench where the five of them would sit and laugh over their lunch boxes. Hikari would sit on the table, Kaname would stand at the end, hands in his pockets looking so cool that the young girls wouldn't stop swoon over him. Katsu and Manaka would sit tightly together, whispering about their grandmothers cooking as she always makes them lunch, they would bet to see who would be the first to eat. And then there was her, sitting quietly on the other side of the table, she would watch everyone. The two cousins betting and Hikari teasing Kaname about his fan-girls. It was everything to her, everything she wanted to keep and never allow to change. But it has. So much and she wishes it hadn't. Sighing to herself, she brushed a few locks out of her face and closed her eyes. "It isn't like I don't like the people on the surface, but I want to stay in the sea forever….With…Manaka, Katsu, You….and Hikari…"

Kaname watches Chisaki silently. He watches the setting sun above the water shimmering and makes Chisaki shudder with the beautiful lights dancing across her skin. His blue eyes glows and he turns to face ahead. "You want to stay here just because that's easier, right?" he said, coursing the dark head girl snap her attention to him. She watches as he began to swing, his blonde hair flutters around his head as he swings. "If you start longing for other places, it'll become difficult." he smiles brightly and crouches on the swing before leaping of, he swings forward and lands gracefully on the ground and the sand dances around his feet. He smiles and looks back to Chisaki. "It's sort of unexpected. The fact that it seems like Katsu is the first one to take the steps out of here, followed closely by Manaka. Both are the babies of the group after all."

~#~#~#~

Katsu sniffed, his head ducked as he sat on Manaka's bed. After he had dived into the sea, he had gone straight to Uppa. His baby whale. He felt so hurt, Hikari's words kept circling around his head. His face had turned a red color as he couldn't stop himself of crying, the tears just kept running down his face. His body burned and his nose felt stuffy. And when he landed in front of Uppa, the black and white whale made a bee line straight to him and Katsu had simply cried into the baby's side. He hated himself for feeling this way, it confused him. It hurt and his stomach twisted in a strange way. It wasn't until at least ten minutes before Manaka found him. She stood quietly and after a while walked towards him. Manaka then decided to have the boy stay around her, the whole way to her house he hadn't spoken a word. And now, he sat quietly with his back against Manaka's wall with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, he had buried into them.

Manaka sat quietly at her desk. The young girl bit her bottom lip as she scanned a list of names in front of her. She had done the best she could to get Katsu to talk but he had curled into himself. It would seem it was always that damn whale. Embarrassing, she does get jealous over it for no reason, it was stupid really, but she just does. Grunting to herself once more, the air head girl read the names out loud, she knows sooner or later Katsu will break out and begin to talk to her. "Akiyoshi, Ukita, Kamon… Kihara Tsumugu."

"Kihara-kun? Kihara-kun?" Katsu's soft voice whispered. Manaka tilted her head back and looked up at Katsu to find him standing timidly behind her gazing down at the names. "…Hikari won't be angry at me anymore…" he mumbled to himself, a small smile slid across his face and he let out a deep breath.

~#~#~#~

Humming softly to himself, Katsu shyly held the hammer in his hands and tried, and failing, to shape a piece of wood, he gently rocked his legs underneath the table while shyly glancing at the red headed boy next to him. It was the end of the next day and the small group was settled in the wood carving room. Today had been good. He had gotten all his work done, he and Manaka had gotten up so early and made lunch for everyone, Chisaki had taught him how to read in English and damn it, it's hard. Kaname had shown him how to, well he wasn't sure, he just knows how to prepare a hook for something. The only downfall, Hikari had been avoiding him all day, except for now of course, but even now he wouldn't even look at him. Sighing to himself, he glanced around the room, he sat at the table with Chisaki and Manaka, Kaname and Tsumugu was putting together wooden body. While Hikari and he sat at table, shaping pieces of wood together and Katsu had tried and failed to start a conversation with him and each and every time Hikari would ignore him. He bit his bottom lip, it was mean. Hikari was being mean, Katsu really wanted to make it up with him, he just wanted his friend back. His chest felt heavy and he almost found it difficult to breath.

"Katsu." turning his head, Katsu blinks a little up at Manaka who gazed down at him with sparkling blue eyes. She smiled brightly at him and gave him that cute look she gives to everyone. "Do you know how big the kimono is supposed to be?" she asked innocently, rocking on the tiptoes of her feet.

Looking up to the left, a habit he does when he thinks about something. Katsu bit his bottom lip harder and let out a loud 'um' his fingers tapping against the table before blinking and turning to look at Kaname and Tsumugu. "Tsu-" he began but yelped when a rather loud and almost dangerously crack came from Hikari next to him. Heart pounding in his chest, his stomach twisted and clenched as he shyly stared at Hikari. "…K-Kihara-kun." he called out instead, only to shudder at the dirty look Hikari suddenly shot him. Hand clenching the white martial of his school sweater, Katsu bit his bottom lip.

"What's up." Tsumugu asked, turning his attention to look at the small hazelnut boy who played with his fingers. "Oh. We were wondering how wide the Ojoushi-sama is around the waist." he finally was able to say, his stomach still felt heavy, it actually hurt a little. And he was still finding it difficult to breath. He watched as Tsumugu measured the waist, he sighs softly to himself and sinks into his chair. He glances at the boy next to him and pouts. "I wonder why it still sound pervy…even when I use his second name…" he thought to himself, his stomach flipped at the fact Hikari was still angry.

"How's he doing?" the dark head boy suddenly spoke up and Katsu quickly found his mind fill up with the fish on the knee, now he thought about, Manaka hadn't shown her leg at all yesterday. Pouting, he looked at Manaka on the other leg. With a crocked frown, Katsu tilted his head.

Manaka stared down at the bandage with her own wide pout. "He…seems to be sleeping today." she answered and Katsu suddenly found himself feeling as if he had just witnessed his cousin lie. Frowning deeper, he turned his head to look down at the poorly shaped wood, feeling more confused. It's like everything around him was changing, developing and he was being left behind. Suddenly the thought of that made him sad, his hands clenched the sweater tighter and bit his bottom lip hard, his eyes felt itchy. Very itchy. And he knows that he'd start crying. Sighing, he reached up and rubbed them, almost a bit too hard.

"Why does it feel like everyone is leaving me behind?"

~#~#~

Staring at the fire pits outside the school building, Chisaki carefully throw the left over wood sticks into them. She watched with a small frown as the wood burnt away. Her blue eyes closed as she breathed in deeply, her throat burned as her chest felt heavy. "…Does Katsu like him?…" she thought to herself and adding. "Manaka really does…" the thoughts made her even more sadder than before. Yes. Manaka likes him which means if he likes her back means Manaka would probably leave the sea for him. Katsu. She wasn't sure and it frustrates her. It annoyed her, not knowing. Sometimes, she was greedy. And she knows that, but she also cares for everyone. Letting out a small sigh, she turned her head and found a rather large whole with spade sticking out, the handle glittered from the sun. Chisaki stared blankly at it with a small frown, her soft eyes gazed down at it with confusion. "This is…"

"They apparently used to keep carp there." a familiar voice spoke up. Chisaki jumped a little and turned her head in time to see Tsumugu walking up the small pathway holding a box in his hands. "There was still garbage." he explained, walking up to the pit and tipping the box upside down. He watched emotionless as the trash fell out and melted away within the fire. "It's a little small for five people to get in."

Blinking her eyes, Chisaki tilts her head with her arms behind her back. "Five people?" she mumbled, her eyes sparkled as they widen with realization. She turned back to look at the pitch.

"I'm sure it'd be annoying always having to consider the time while you work." Tsumugu spoke, turning from the fire pit. He gazed down at the pit and made his way towards it, he gently rested his hand against the handle, it felt cool and almost rubbery in his hands. "Sensei said it'd be fine to use as well."

Gasping, Chisaki's eyes widen with disbelief. "What? You're going to make a watering hole for us?"

"Would it be a bother?" the boy asked, turning his attention to the young girl who shook her head with an embarrassed smile and bowed a thank you. "That's good. The girl with the really round eyes." he began, thinking about the small hazelnut girl. "I'm sure her fish will be happy…I'm sure it'll make the boy with really round eyes happy too…." he spoke, trailing off as he made his way back to the school with a far off glint in his eyes.

Chisaki watches with sadden eyes as he walked away. She felt shaken, her chest tighten and her stomach felt as if it had folded in and twisted. "Please." she began, her head ducking as the wind blow around her, making her hair dance along the air. "Don't be so kind to Manaka anymore…Please…Don't be so nice to Katsu anymore…he has…Hikari…" she whispered, her voice becoming lost in the wind. Her hands fold up to her chest, feeling the beating within inside, vibrating up through her hands.

"Please."

~#~#~

"Manaka?" Katsu sighed, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the girl with narrowed eyes. Said girl squealed, she jumped a little and spun around, Katsu had just been captured sneaking out of Lord Uroko's shrine, she wondered if her cousin had overhead her. "Why do you want Lord Uroko to curse you? Again?" he asked narrowing his eyes even more at the girl who blushed brightly and shook her head.

"N-No! Y-You heard w-wrong!" she squealed, shaking her hands out in front of her, her face blushing a bright red color. She bit her bottom lip and was about to speak when they suddenly heard male voices yelling out. Both cousins turned their heads to see the men forcing Akari along. "Akari-san!" both cousin gasped and ran down the long steps, towards the group.

"You'll explain it all to Lord Uroko!" one of the males yelled out, forcing the older redheaded girl along. She struggled and demanded to be let go. Katsu's eyes widen, unsure of what to do, he turned his head and felt his chest beat harder when Hikari ran up behind the group, his own blue eyes narrowed at them. "Hikari-kun!" Katsu breathed with relief, Hikari froze a little when Katsu called him by his full name, but quickly recovered and demeaned to know what was going on with his sister. "This doesn't concern you three. Just stay out-" one of the men began, but another cut in. "Wait. It's about time they know too. Just what happens when you break the rules of this village."

"What happens? What are you talking about?" Hikari cried out with worry. His chest tightens desperately. He gasped when he noticed a familiar man walking up to them. "Dad." The men turned to look at the old red headed man. "So you've come, Chief Priest. Akari is seeing a guy on the surface. Someone saw them." Katsu breathed in deeply, his throat burned almost as if it would bust, it was followed by a pregnant pause before a dark look overcame the old redheaded man.

"I'd like you to leave for today." he spoke, his voice high and powerful. He breathed in deeply and walked toward Akari who was leaning on her knees now. "I will talk to Akari myself." he turns his head to look at the young three teenagers as he helped Akari to his feet. "You three. Leave."

All three of them gasped, jumping with disbelief. They stared with wide eyes at the old red headed man lead the depressed rosette into the shrine. "A-Akari…" Hikari breathed out, Katsu turned his head, watching him before slowly walking towards him and slipping his hand into Hikari's. Hikari jumped at the action and turned his head to look at the young boy who stared up at the shine with a determine look. Katsu breathed gently, knowing Hikari was looking at him, he could basically feel the boy's eyes boring into his side, he simply squeezed the others hand gently.

Letting the other know. Know that everything would be fine.

_**So~ review-review XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello~ It's a pleasure to bring a brand new chap along. XD I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Beta by the lovely Makkin. **_

_**Enjoy~**_

Chapter 3

"I can't hear…" Hikari whispered. Katsu breathed softly, he sat on his knees leaning up against the shrine's great hall, the double doors were open just a little revealing the trio inside, it looked like the sound had been deleted. His heart was thumping with concern for Akari-san, he felt so worried for the woman inside, she hadn't said a word, staring blankly down at the wooden floors, her blue eyes half lidded. She was in love. He could tell, she must be very much in love and his stomach twisted when he thought about her situation, not being able to see the man she loved and if she decides to, she won't be allowed to see her family ever again. Yes. He was beyond worried for the girl, but he was also nervous for the fact that a certain redheaded boy was leaning up against his back, peering into the room over him. He wasn't sure why, but his heart was thumping hard for the fact he could feel the boy, he felt the warmth of the boy.

"D-Did Lord Uroko just fart?" Katsu asked weakly, it definitely looked as if the man did. He found himself smile a little at the thought and his stomach bubbled. He found it funny and probably would have laughed if he wasn't spying. "Why the hell are farts all you ever hear?" Hikari asked, snapping his attention to the hazelnut boy, his cheeks turned red as he finally noticed how close the two of them were, his face turned a redder colour when Katsu looked back up at him with round blue eyes that sparkled innocently. "Because they're funny." he said bluntly, almost as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that left the other gapping for words, he would have been able to snap a comment back if he wasn't pressed up against Katsu's back in a way that would make him excited.

"Hikari." a soft voice suddenly whispered out, both boys turned their heads to find a certain dark headed female sneak into the hallway they were standing in. Her concerned eyes scanned over the two boys, a small frown settled across her lips as she looked away. It hurt and it will always hurt. "We heard about what happened to Akari-san." she said, stepping to the side to show Kaname who glanced around weary, before both jumped when Hikari and Katsu held their fingers to the their lips and made a loud 'shh'

Rushing down the wooden hallways. Manaka gasped for breath and looked over her shoulder as she run around the corner and accidental ran into something warm and soft, bouncing the small girl to the ground. Groaning, she rubbed her head and weakly looked up, she almost screamed at the two shady figure in front of her when one leaped at her and covered her mouth with its hands. Her chest thumped fast, her eyes widen and began to tear up. "Manaka. Clam down." a soft and familiar voice whispered, blinking her eyes to clear the tears, she found the shady figure actually to be Chisaki and Kaname. Letting a breath of relief, Manaka flopped backwards.

Hikari blinks, he watches his friends and glances down at Katsu who had one of the beautiful expressions, a soft smile was on his face, his cheeks turned a little pink and his face glowed from the spiritual fire candles around them. His chest thumped hard, his stomach twisted and he bitted his bottom lip, breathed deeply through his nose before turning to look back through the doors. He gasped when he met the surprised expression of Akari, she blinks a little before smiling at him from across the room. "Akari…"

~#~#~

Katsu sneezed from all the left over sand that hadn't been cleaned away. Hiccupping more, he reached up with his free hand and rubbed his eyes, his other hand was being squeezed by the only other hazelnut in the group. Said group had departed to their old school. He whimpered and bit his bottom lip, it felt as if the school was haunted, since it had been shut down the building was covered in sand and it was empty and dark. It felt like something straight out of those movies the group would watch together in either one of their houses and just like then, nor Manaka or him was doing alright. Peering into his old classroom, Katsu frowned. His chest tighten at the sight, it felt empty, everything felt empty and sadly he knows why. This place used to be alive with students. Granted each class didn't have a lot of children like the surface did, down below each class only had like five or six students. In fact, the five of them are the only ones their age down here, so in the school the five was the whole 8th year group. His old classroom only had five desks and the teachers desk. He never understood why that was.

"There's salt flake snow even in the classroom…" Hikari mumbled softly, waving the sand out of his face after he had pulled the classroom's door open. Sighing to himself, he gazed around the class and found himself looking at the old photo still tapped into the board, it was all five of them, dressed in the long sleeved dark blue sailor uniforms back when they were barely ten years old. It was so easy back then, everything was easy and he didn't have to worry about anything, he didn't feel this way for Katsu. Back then, Katsu was just the shy boy who hid behind Manaka, the boy who'd run from everyone. The weird boy. Biting his bottom lip, Hikari smiled lightly, that was what he called him. The weird boy. Back then, they weren't friends. It reminds him of the day they did become friends.

They all know eachother from the village, but never hung out with each other, heck he was pretty sure he didn't like any of them back there. Hikari couldn't help himself, he chuckled at the thought. Like he said, Katsu was the weird boy who ran from him, who ran from everyone, Manaka was the cry baby who sobbed over anything, she even cried when she found out that thee village had to eat fish. Kaname was the quiet boy, ironically before they all became friends Kaname was the 'cool' boy who would stare you down and Chisaki, she reminded him of the girls who acted as if they were above you. You could imagine how disappointed he and everyone else was when they found out that they would be in the same class together until they leave for college. Hikari looked around at the ones behind him, they were all looking around the classroom. "Never judge a book by the cover…" he whispered to himself. Each one was fair from what he had thought they were. Hikari remembered how surprised he was when he was paired up with Kaname, the sun kissed head boy was much more mellowed out and was surprisingly fun to be around with. Kaname had became his best friend. Back then if somebody had told him that, he would have laughed, heck if somebody told him he'd fall for a boy like Katsu, a boy! He would have punched them. But it had happen. It had happened alright.

"Old Man Hayakawa is always so nice…Why did he seem so scary…?" Chisaki whispered gently, observing the class photo. She figured the image of their teacher. She had to bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from crying. Why did everything change? Glancing back at the two hazelnut cousins, she smiled. They had became friends in the most obvious way ever. It was no surprise the cousins always paired up together, the only other girl in her class would pair up with her cousin. Made sense, still she felt out of place. The two other students in their class had became so close over the past couple of days. She felt as if she wouldn't ever become friends with them, they were already in pairs. So, when she almost bust into tears and somebody had suddenly stopped in front of her desk and began to gently pat her on the head, she looked up with wide eyes and was surprised to find the short boy smiling gentle at her. He said softly not to cry and if she wanted to pair up with him and Manaka. After that, she was never on her own again, Manaka clung to her. It is one of the few things why she feels so guilty about some selfish thoughts she has of Katsu and how she wishes he'd disappear. Chewing her bottom lip and looking down, Chisaki suddenly felt even more sadder at her past memories. Sniffing softly, she rubbed her face and turned to face the others. She smiled at the two cousins. Katsu had sat down in his old desk with Manaka sitting on top of it, swinging her legs as she spoke about old times. Smiling at them, Chisaki walked to them and stood timidly with her arms fold in front of her lap.

"They were talking about the rules of the village." Kaname spoke, sitting on his old desk chair, his desk directly next to Katsu's. Hikari sighed and quickly took his set on Kaname's desk top. "There might be some reason that people get banished." the blonde added softly, thinking back to the young redheaded woman.

Hikari, who had been sitting quietly finally had enough and slammed his hand against his thigh. His eye blazing as he caught everyone's attention. "Who the hell cares about that?" he felt so angry, his stomach was boiling with annoyances. Why did this have to happen to his sister? Why must his sister be so damn stupid to fall for somebody on the surface, what's wrong with the people down here? "This is all Akari's guy's fault." he hissed, his hands clenching so hard that his knuckles turning white.

"But he seems nice." Chisaki sighed, her eyes sparkling. She does understand why Hikari is so angry, but you can't help it who you fall in love and heaven knows, she wishes you could control it. It would prevent you from so much pain.

Snorting, the boy crossed his arms tightly. Hikari snorts once more, his blue eyes twinkling. How can Chisaki think that? Has she ever met that man before? Her taste is crap, epically if she think that dude is nice. "Chisaki! Your taste in guys sucks."

"Ain't that the truth…" Kaname trailed off, his head resting against his hand. He turned his head away with sigh. Yes, isn't that the truth. Katsu who was sitting quietly, glanced back at Chisaki, his chest tightened as he noticed the expression that overcame her face, that statement upset her and now, he wants to know. Does Chisaki like somebody?

Hikari closes his eyes and tried to put out the fire in his stomach. There was no use in being angry. Pushing himself of Kaname's desk, he landed easily onto his feet and stood straight with his hands on his hips. "Damn. Since it's come to this, I'm going to find out everything about this guy." he grunted, lifting his fist up. "And if he's an asshole, I'm going to punch him!"

Kaname lift an eyebrow and looked at the boy from the corner of his eye with an amused expression. "And if he's a decent guy?"

"I'll punch him gently!"

Katsu blinks a little and tilts his head. He looks to the side with a thoughtful expression, what Hikari had just spoken doesn't make sense it's more like Hikari would kick him in the balls and with that thoughts, the young boy jumped to his feet. His stomach curled with panic, he gasped for breath as he grabbed Hikari's arm and tugged gently. "But violence is wrong, Hikari-kun!" he begged, tugging harder on the boys arm who spun around to look at Katsu. "It's his fault for putting his hands on a girl from the sea!" he yelled back, eyes narrowing down at the short brunette who trembled at the fact he had been yelled out, he slowly realises his grip on Hikari's arm and stumbles backwards.

"But-" Manaka suddenly spoke up, getting to her feet as she gazed at Hikari with large eyes . She gently took Katsu shaking hand and held it tightly. She never understood anything, everything looked like a blur to her and she wishes the blindfold over her eyes would come off so she could see everything better. So she could see what everyone feels and understand why they get upset better.

Hikari hummed and waved his hand up and down. "See. You stupid girls go over there. This is now a guys only planning meeting." he spoke with a high and might tone, eyes closed. Katsu simply stared wide eye at the boy before whispering to himself if Hikari had just classed him as a 'girl' with a pout, the boy huffed.

"Let's go." Chisaki spoke, hands on her hips. Both Manaka and Katsu looked towards her, Katsu pouts even wider when Manaka nods her head and tugs her cousin after her. "You do know I'm a boy, right?" he asked desperately to which was responded with Manaka smiling brightly and innocently at him. "So not funny." he huffed, exiting the classroom, but sadly his mood lifted when the trio entered the music room. A smile spread across his face as he ran towards the wide window and peered out with his hands on the glass in time to see a group of fish swim past the glass. He watches the fish for awhile before his shoulders lowered. "I hope Hikari calms down a little…"

Chisaki sat down at one of the few desks and rested her head in her hands, eyes closed tiredly. "He's impossible when he's like that." she mumbled softly.

"Look!" both Chisaki and Katsu peered at Manaka and gasped. She bent down and lifted something from the ground before spinning around on the back of her feet, holding a small thing. In her hands was a small creature with a red stomach. "Chii-chan, Kitty-chan! A sea slug!" Katsu gasped with wide eyes and leaned against the class, it felt good against his cheek. "It's a red belly!" he smiled shyly, his eyes half lidded. "If you tell a red bellied sea slug about the feelings you can't tell anyone else, it'll tell you what's going to happen in the future." Manaka smiled at them, walking towards them. The little slug let out a soft squeal as Manaka passed it to Katsu who gently stroked its back.

"Yeah, if it spits up a black rock, your feelings are wrong, and if it spits up a pretty rock…" Chisaki smiled, her eyes sparkling as she rested her head against her folded arms. "…those feelings will continue to shine on forever like a jewel." Katsu soft voice whispered out, running his finger down the slugs back. Chisaki stares blankly at Katsu before turning her eyes to Manaka. "Hey? Do you like Tsumugu-kun?"

Walking down the hallway, Hikari grunted with a pout. His hands in his pockets. "All right, we'll do this tomorrow." he sighed to himself with Kaname walking behind him with his arms behind his head. "I wonder if this will even work though. That car had a fishery cooperative mark, right?" both boys stopped and turned to look through the music class rooms doors when they hurt a soft gasp from within.

Manaka's eyes widen before softening and lowering in thought. She sighs and closes her eyes before looking at her cousin who had his back to her, holding the slug gently as he gazed out the night water. "…I'm not sure. I wonder. If I like him…" she trailed off, walking towards one of the pianos and began to lightly tap one of the keys. "I wonder if I'd want to go out with him…If I went out with him, um…maybe we'd kiss like Akari-san…" she whispered, trailing off lightly. Her eyes closed and looked back Chisaki who stared at her with her own small frown and both women looked towards Katsu who still haven't turned to look at them. "Is…Is that alright…?"

Biting his bottom lip. Katsu stared blankly down at slug and watched a sit purred. His stomach twisted as he thought about it. Knowing that Manaka liked Tsumugu, does it hurt? He felt confused and yes hurt, but not hurt for the fact his cousin liked that boy, but for the fact, he…he doesn't mind. He doesn't care. And he wondered why, why Manaka was asking him if that was okay, why Chisaki was looking at him like what Manaka had just said would break him. He likes Tsumugu he does, but…he doesn't like him that way…does he? He doesn't know who he likes, he just knows Tsumugu is much like the sun. "Nee… How do you know if you like somebody?" he whispers out, both girls jumped, startled with the question. They looked at eachother with wide eyes.

"…Um…When you like somebody you put that persons feelings first….you want to help that person through anything…You'll do anything…" Manaka tried to explain, her eyes shining. Chisaki stared with sad and soft eyes up at Katsu's back. "Also…You feel amazing when that person holds your hand, touches you…You wish that person would kiss you…You wish that person would think about nobody but you." Chisaki added in her voice soft making her words ring inside his head. Katsu just stared up at the moon shining through the water, he leant forward and pressed his forehead against the class.

Unaware of Hikari staring at him from the class door, his eyes shinned from unrealised tears. His lips trembled, he needs to know, he has to know. Does Katsu like Tsumugu.

"…I…I see…" Katsu whispered, returning his gaze to the slug. He tilts his head with his own smile. "I think I'm…in lo... I like somebody…" he hums, rubs the spot right on top of the slugs head. "I think… anyway…." he suddenly gasped and spun around to face the two woman. "Does that make me a pervert?"

"No it does not!" Manaka spoke mighty, hands on her hips. She held her head high with trembling lips. Was her baby cousin thinking of Tsumugu or somebody else?

Chisaki chuckles and shakes her head. Her eyes sadden even more. So he does like Tsumugu or is it possible, Katsu was thinking of somebody else? The questions ran around her head, she shook them away and smiles up at him. "I see…" Everything is changing. It always will.

"We're going home, Manaka, Chisaki…Katsu!" Hikari suddenly spoke up, making the three turn to him and nod.

Yes. Everything is always turning. Changing and nothing will ever stop it from doing so.

~#~#~

Katsu panted and tugged gently on his sailor shirt. He wondered why is it so damn hot, he tugged on it more. It was after school and the group was standing by the Oshiooshi Fishery Cooperative. His face was a little pink and he was panting more. "So hot!" he whimpered, whipping the sweat from his forehead and licked his top lip. "Here." Kaname smiled gently, handing him the water bottle, Katsu smiled and thanked him before taking a quick sip and handing it back, he returned his attention to look ahead of him.

"All right, let's go." Hikari grunted out, his eyes hardening as he hunched over before Chisaki suddenly shook her head, her eyes widen. "Hey. You're not going to start punching out of nowhere, are you?" she begged nervously, her shoulders trembling with worry. The redheaded glanced at the girl before looking around and finding the same expression on everyone and sighed. "I get it. We'll talk for a while and then I'll look for an opening to punch him." Hikari smirked and fisted his hand into his other hand with a loud slap.

"You don't get it at all!" Chisaki yelled, shaking her head with more narrowed eyes. She felt beyond annoyed, her fists was trembling with anger. When suddenly she heard a shriek of a tyre against rock. "Hey, that's…"

Katsu tilted his head and gazed down at the moving blue car. His eyes flashes in the sun light before he gasps loudly. "T-That's…his c-car right?…" he gasps once more to which the others nodded their heads.

Hikari runs as fast as he could, with the others behind him. The redheaded skids to a stop and glares at the back of the car. "Wait! You cheater!" he cries out, throwing his fists around with annoyances. "You're trying to run away?"

"…It's not like we made a plan with him, so it can't be helped…" Katsu mumbled, stopping behind the darker head boy, who glanced back at him and then around at everyone else. Katsu's eyes widen when Hikari suddenly charged off, racing back into the store. "Hikari-kun!" he cried, turning his head and gasping when he reappeared on a bike. His eyes widen even bigger and clenched his sweater. "Hikari-kun!" he gasped as the boy on the bike went after the car. Katsu jumped when the other three ran into the store, Manaka stopped and looked at him with desperate eyes before Katsu nodded and ran after the four that remerged on bikes also. "This isn't good!" Kaname grunted, riding his bike faster then the others with worry on his face.

"Hii-kun?" Manaka called as the group slowed to stop, to find the boy hiding behind a tree. The group skidded in front of him, gripping their bikes tightly as they stared at him, the boy slowly turned his head and looks over at them before making a 'shh' sound. Manaka blinks, panting softly as she looks around the tree at a small building. "Hey, this is… Kihara-kun's house." she began, but was cut off when the doors to the building opened.

Katsu's eyes widen, he looks back at the house. He gasps loudly when the man from the day before appeared, he bowed to whoever was inside the house. He snapped his head around to look at Hikari, his stomach flipped and his eyes widen at what he saw. He suddenly was overcome with worry and fear at the expression on the boys face. Hikari's eyes narrowed and he clenched his teeth, all he could see was red. "That bastard!" he growled and charged straight towards the man. Gasping loudly, his chest tightens and his stomach flips once more, his skin trembles and he clenches his hands and as fast as he could climbs of the bike he had bowered and ran after the boy. "Katsu!" the others gasped and followed him, climbing off their bikes and ran after the boy.

"Hikari-kun! Please stop!" Katsu cried, eyes widening even more as Hikari pulled back his fist, ready to slam it into the man's face when Katsu suddenly slowed to stop. He stops and stands numbly, he blinks with a blank expression. Unsure of what to think, he wanted to laugh but couldn't find the courage inside himself too. Hikari had stumbled backwards when a large net shot out of the building and rapped around him, sending him backward. Hikari blinks a little before growling and struggling against the net, pumping his arms out to get ride of the net. "Damn it! What the hell?" when suddenly a figure appeared above him with dark eyes, tan skin and a deep frown. Dressed in a black polo shirt with a cap. An old man glared down with disappointing look. "Who the hell are you, old man?"

Katsu stepped back and filched when the man bent down and swiftly grabbed Hikari's chin and tilted his head up. "These eyes…They're a storm." the man spoke, his voice deep and understanding. Katsu blinks confused, his eyes trembled as he, himself tried to understand the meaning behind those words. Shaking his head, he runs forward and falls onto his knees and grab Hikari's shoulder as the old man moved away. Katsu looks over at the boy with concerned eyes. "Hikari-kun!"

"Hikari?" the dark head man blinks, looking down at the two young boys. "Are you Akari's younger brother? Why are you here…" he trails off as Katsu nervously removed the net, he jumped startled with wide eyes when Hikari suddenly jumped to his feet and charged at the man. "Hikari-kun!" he cried, shaking his head. Hikari growls and grabbed the front of the man's green shirt and shook him. "Akari's crying because of you! And all the old guys of Shioshishio are on her care because of you!"

Katsu moved to pull Hikari away when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder, preventing him from moving. Looking up, he stared blankly at the taller man. Katsu noticed the man was shining as the sun shines over him, it was familiar yet un-familiar. "You there. The girl didn't tell you?" he asked, Katsu just stared up at him, his chest tightened as he watched the man, he was like mystery, straight out one of those's mystery books. "It's not an ordinary thing for a person from the surface and a person from the sea to get together."

"I'm aware of that." the man spoke, tilting his head down. Katsu snapped his attention over to him and noticed the wondering expression Hikari held as he looked at the man. "There's the rivalry as well as the issue with fishing grounds, but that doesn't-"

The old man pulled his cap down and shook his head. "That has nothing to do with it. Are you trying to have babies?" he asked, hearing the word Katsu face turned red and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from squealing out.

"That's the problem thought." a new voice cut in, Katsu gasped and turned his head to see Tsumugu holding a basket. He gazed at them with hazel eyes. "The biggest difference between the people on the surface and the people of the sea, is the Ena that covers the people of the sea. Ena is similar to the amnion that covers the fetus, and the people on the surface breaks through this when they're born. But the people of the sea are born with it, being a part of their skin. Just like scales on a fish. The people of the sea are able to breathe underwater because they have Ena. A child born between a person from the surface and a person from the sea is born without Ena."

Katsu's eyes widen, his mouth hanged a little. "Th-Then if Akari-san had a baby…That baby wouldn't be able to live in the water?" he asked, his voice cracking as he spoke. He tilts his head when Kaname walks to him and gently pets him on the head with a sad smile. "I see. That means there'd be fewer descendants. That's why if you marry someone from the surface, you get banished."

"Banished from the village?" the dark head man asked with surprised and lifted his hand to his face. "Why…Why didn't Akari tell me anything…" he mumbled softly, his eyes lowering. His stomach twisted with disbelieve, it hurt that Akari didn't trust him enough to tell him anything. Why wouldn't she. Why. Why. Grunting to himself, he spun around to the redheaded boy next to him and grasped his shoulders and shook him. "Believe me, Hikari! I'm not messing around with Akari!"

Innocently, Hikari blinks up. His expression looks much like a scared child. He breaths in deeply, preparing himself. "Th-Then do you plan on marrying Akari?" his anger quickly reappeared in his stomach when the man backed away with a troubled expression. Growling he grabbed the man's shirt and shook him once more. "What? You're dating her but you have no plans to take responsibility? That's the worst!"

"Hikari-kun!" Katsu cried out when Hikari suddenly punched the man, sending him to the ground. He ran over to the redheaded boy when he began to keep punching the man, grasping Hikari by the back of his arm, he held tightly stopping Hikari from moving to punch the man. He gasped in surprise when he suddenly feel backward, his cheek stinging. He reached up and touched it, he flinched and looked back at Hikari punching the man who was dating Akari. He gasped for breath, his chest twisted with hurt and pain. Hikari punched him. "Katsu-kun!" arms suddenly circled around his shoulders and he found himself smothered by Manaka. She hugged him tightly, all he could see was her red hair curling over her shoulder brushing against his face. He suddenly became aware of another figure kneeling down behind him. "Katsu, Katsu!" a soft voice kept chanting, Chisaki felt her body tremble with worry for the non moving boy. She snapped her head up when the old man suddenly grabbed Hikari by the front of his shirt and knocked him out with a hard punch to the head.

~#~#~#~

His body stung, it ached all over. Hikari slowly, opened his eyes to find an unfamiliar roof over him. He questioned himself, where was he and why does his head pound with such pain. He shifted just a little, his mind was coming up blank and the more he tried to remember the more his chest twisted and his stomach hurt, it felt as if something inside of him was squeezing.

"Good morning." blinking his brightly blue eyes. The young redhead boy rolled his head over and glared at the boy next to him, leaning down with a bucket of salt water with a towel inside. Hikari breathed deeply and sat up, his body acted but it wasn't that bad, he could handle it and after a few seconds his head pounded more and he fell back down against the pillow. "Just stay down. Your friends went to soak in the water. " Tsumugu muttered before turning and slapping a soaking wet towel onto Hikari's stomach. Said boy gasped and arched his back in pain as his body sucked all the salt water out. "You need to keep wet, don't you?"

Hikari growled and spun around, he sat up, his fist trembling. "It's surprising if you do that all of the sudden!" Hikari hissed as Tsumugu spoke with wonder. "I always wondered what happened to your clothes when you come up to the surface all wet…" Tsumugu watched as the wet pat on the boys stomach disappear. Hikari grunted and looked away. "When we're on dry land, Apparently the Ena sucks up any extra moisture and stores it." he explained while the other boy nods his head. "That's convenient. I wish I had it."

Hikari blinks his blue eyes and looks down, he frowns before looking back at the boy. "I wondered this earlier. But how do you know so much about Shioshishio?" he asked generally wondering. "Because I think it's great. Is it wired?" Tsumugu asked, standing up with the bucket of water. "I'll go get some more salt."

Hikari sighed, he ducked his head with a deeper frown. He didn't understand it, he felt so well, strange. His stomach kept getting tighter. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine." he sighed out. He stared at his hands and noticed they were shaking on his lap. "I'll…I'll be leaving."

"Don't get up too fast." Tsumugu said gently and leant down to help the boy stand. Hikari stares with slight surprise before turning his head a little and standing up on his own, he looked out the door in front of him leading out of the building. Tsumugu watches the boy, his eyes looks down at Hikari's hands and watches as they shake, he tilts his head and turns to leave. He held the door and looked back at the boy, he breathed deeply and spoke the troubling words that would explain it all to the boy. "You hit Mukaido-san."

Hikari froze, his eyes widen and he found he couldn't move. His body was trapped, facing the sea. Tsumugu's words ran around his head. He hit Mukaido. Katsu, he hit Katsu. He had punched his Katsu. His body trembled as he found it difficult to breath.

He… hit… Katsu!

~#~#~#~

"U-Umm.." nervously, he shifted his weight from foot to foot. Hikari awkwardly stood outside the building, the sun setting as he looked at the old man repairing the net. He wasn't sure what to say. "Thank you."

The old man glanced at him from the corner of his eye before returning his attention to his work. "I'm the one who threw you." he spoke, almost blankly towards the young boy who winces and rubs the back of his head. "R-Right. Yeah, I guess it weird for me to thank you." Hikari mumbled softly, watching weakly as the male stood up and suddenly a familiar sparkle ran down his skin. "Ena? Hey old man. Are you from Shioshishio?"

"Hikari." a voice called. The redheaded boy jumped and turned his head in time to see the others walking up to him. His eyes soften as they spotted a certain hazelnut boy at the back who catched his eyes and quickly looked away. Hikari's stomach clenched when he saw the white band on Katsu's left check, he bit his bottom lip hard. He hit him. Will Katsu ever forgive him?

Will he?

~#~#~#~

"Oh. It's Kiara-kun."

The group walked up the hill from the sea the next morning. Katsu almost fell a sleep on the walk once again and when he looked up he saw that everyone had stopped, he tilted his head to see Tsumugu. Blinking his eyes, he scratched his cheek lightly, last night he removed the band to see he hadn't swollen, Hikari hadn't hit hard. And for some odd reason, he wasn't mad like most would have been, he and his mother had sat down and spoke about. She haunted him when he stepped through the door with the band on his cheek and after he explained it all, she had gently stroked his head.

"Hikari was upset. The man must have really upset him. Next time, stay away from fights. It was accident. And I know Hikari must be feeling really bad about it. You're precious to him."

Katsu had turned red. He smiled shyly and nodded. He felt so shy yesterday after that talk, his stomach had fluttered. "How are you feeling?" blinking, pulling from his thoughts, he looked at Tsumugu and smiled at the fact he and Hikari seemed to be talking friendly.

"Tsumugu, thanks for yesterday."

The young hazelnut boy stopped and stared wide eye at Hikari before crying and running forward. He shoved Hikari in the back as hard as he could making said boy yelp as he tumbled to ground, he groaned and looked up at Katsu who glared down at him with a massive pout. A cute pout. "I was trying really hard not to call him by his first name! You said that it was perverted if I did, Hii-kun!" he yelled, shoving a finger into Hikari's face that shook as he tried to form words and was falling before shaking his head. "It's fine if it's between guys." Katsu eyes widen and stomped his foot and before he could even say a word, Kaname beat him to it. "I see. Then I'll call him that, too. Tsumugu!" he called, waving at the dark head boy. "No fair Kaname!" Katsu wined loudly looking at the blonde. "Then I'm going to do it too! It's okay right, Tsumugu-kun!"

"Huh? Um sure…" Tsumugu mumbled confused but went along with it. He was glad nothing had changed between the boys. It really was an accident.

Hikari stared up at Katsu and bit his bottom lip. How can he…How can he act like nothing happened? It confused him. His stomach twisted. And as everyone began to walk forward he reached up and grasped Katsu's wrist preventing him from walking away. Said boy squealed and looked down at him with confusion. "I-I'm sorry! So Sorry!" he snapped, head ducked, his shoulders trembling. Katsu stared for a few seconds before sending his famous smile down at Hikari, he giggled coursing the boy to look up at him. "I know! And I forgive you. I know you wouldn't do it again. I know you didn't do it on purpose." he smiled brightly and twisted his hand around to grasp Hikari's before helping him up.

"I trust you! Completely."

~#~#~

"I'm glad you and Tsumugu-kun are a little closer now." Chisaki smiled brightly down at Hikari who was sitting at his desk with his head on his hand. He looked lazy as he looked up at the dark head girl. "Now you're calling him Tsumugu, too." Chisaki giggled, her shoulders shaking. "Well. Tsumugu-kun is nice. I was thinking he'd be able to be friends with you someday, too." she hummed, tiling her head to the side. "You really do worry to much." Hikari sighed, turning his head a little. "You're just like my sister."

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean to act all mature again." Chisaki reeled back, her eyes widen as she held her hand to her face. Hikari looked to be in a deep thought before he smiled softly. "Sorry for making you worry all the time. I'l ltry to be more mature, too…"

"Hikari?"

~#~#~

"Looks like you guys are making good progress." Katsu blinks his eyes, he tilts his head back in time to see the teacher gazing down at them with his dopy eyes. Said group was working in the wood work classroom on the wooden doll. Katsu smiled as everyone nodded their heads with a loud 'yes' he couldn't help but feel his stomach twist. He hummed with a smile and looked back up at the wooden doll and gazed at it's wooden face. The wood texture was smooth and it glittered from the sun rays. It made the wooden woman look god-like. "I know." turning his head back to the teacher, Katsu watched with a small smile and copied his action childishly as the teacher slammed his fist into his hand. "Since you did so well, I'll treat you guys to some ramen. I've always wanted to treat my students to ramen one day."

Katsu blinks his sea blue eyes innocently as the other sea teenagers began to cheery. He looked over at Hikari and watched as the redhead boy air-fisted. "Alright! Awesome!" the young hazelnut turned his head around to find even his cousin cheering. Tilting his head innocently, he placed his finger to his chin. "I've never had ramen before.."

"Whaaa!" Katsu jumped when embarrassingly his friends suddenly rounded on him, even Manaka grabbed onto him. He couldn't help but blink his eyes with confusition. "Is it really that much of a deal?"

"But it's almost five…" Chisaki suddenly spoke, her voice soft and gentle. She flicked her purple hair over her shoulder. The teacher rubbed the back of his head, he gazed up at the clock with a small frown. "Oh right. Maybe next time."

Tsumugu's amber eyes sparkled, he leant around the doll and gazed. A twinkle flashes across his amber eyes. "That wouldn't be necessary." he spoke up, his voice actually holding an almost excited ring to it.

~#~#~#~

Katsu followed behind the group, he kept observing the bright blue sky. Closing his eyes, he smiled shyly at the feeling of the sun gentle caressing his skin. Smiling brighter, he turned his head when he suddenly noticed the group had stopped moving, eyes flashing beautiful when he tilted his head to the side to look around to see the group looking at a beautifully made water hole. "Whaaa! It's sooo beautiful!" Katsu smiled and crouched down next to it, he lightly poked his finger into the water with a dreamy smile before he pulled his finger from the water and placed it into his mouth and gasped, looking towards the group. "It's salt-water."

"Did… Did you make this?" Hikari asked, turning his head to look at the dark head human boy. Tsumugu looks towards the redheaded boy, his amber eyes sparkles as he nods his head in answer to him. "I thought it must be a bother to keep leaving early. So I thought this would help." he spoke and watched with warmth in his stomach as the small group ran to circle around the water-hole. Tsumugu then turned to look at the young hazelnut girl. "I also thought It'd be nice for your fish."

Manaka stared at the young brunette. Her stomach twisted with uncertainly, her shoulders trembling and her hands shook and sweat. She was unsure of what to do. She had tried so hard in the last couple of days to get Lord Uroko to curse her again, but all her efforts fell on death ears. But if she does this, then everyone will know that she had been lying, that the curse warned off a long time ago. Bowing her head low, she let out a rather loud squeal and spun around to run away. "Mana-chan!" Katsu gasped, rushing after the young girl, he reached forward and grasped Manaka's fleeing arm, preventing her from running away. The young girl looked back at her cousin and noticed the concerned expression, letting out another loud squeal she ran back. Katsu almost tripped as she ran back over to Tsumugu and bowed low. "G-Gomen!" she let out a loud squeal, arms fold over her lap. Her shoulders trembling.

Katsu blinks a little and steps back, he jumps startled when Chisaki touched his shoulder as she stopped next him. Manaka shook her head, her face growing a light pink colour. "Gomen! Gomen! I've been fooling everyone!" she squealed loudly, clenching her fists and throw them up to her mouth, covering her mouth. "I've been personating the fish!" she said, tugging of the bandage from around her knee to reveal a smooth slender leg. "See!" the group stared at Manaka with wide eyes before gasping when Tsumugu strangely bust into laughter. The laughter ran around them, circling them, Katsu smiled at Manaka, mentally wondering when his cousin began to stand up for everyone, stand up for herself. And before Katsu even knew what was going on, Hikari suddenly charged at Tsumugu throwing himself and the dark brunette into the water hole. At first he was worried that Hikari was angry again for some reason, but then he noticed both boys smiling throwing water at eachother.

"Me too." Kaname gentle and smooth voice spilled out and the boy walked to the edge and turned around. He held his arms up and gracefully fell backward in between Hikari and Tsumugu, splashing both. Katsu watched with awe as Manaka and Chisaki looked at it eachother before running towards the edge and leaping into the water hole, beginning a whole new fight.

Katsu slowly walked forward, he watched the teenagers fight with water. He breathed deeply as he gazed down at them, watching as they throw water at eachother. "What about the ramen?" the teacher mumbled softly, Katsu tilted his head in thought before smiling brightly.

I wish…everyday was like this…

"Katsu?" the young boy jumped, startled from his thoughts. He looked towards the small water hole and blinks his eyes with surprised as he found five different eyes gazing at him. He found his face turning bright red, his body shuddered and he suddenly let out a loud squeal when water was suddenly thrown at him. The water splashed against his body, wetting him all over followed by a loud laughter. And then, he was pulled into the water, finding arms set around his body.

I hope everything would stay the same. If only it would.

_**Nee~ Like it? I hope you all do. Please review. I love reading people's thoughts. **_


End file.
